The Soldier Man and His Girl
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Sometimes, true love just finds you in unexpected ways. AU Triple H/Steph : Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

"Come on man, you can't get back from defending our country and not dance with a sexy girl here!" Steven called out.

"I'm sorry man but you know how I saved your life? I took three bullets in my leg for that and destroyed my knee." I said, opening my water battle and taking a sip. Steven walked off and I smiled in relief.

"Nice friend you've got there Soldier." I heard someone say. I turned my head and smiled at the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

"He doesn't understand; he didn't nearly lose his leg." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"How about you dance with me Soldier? I promise to be slow." She said. I was tempted to take this beautiful girl's offer up but I couldn't.

"You see Beautiful; I can barely walk on it." I said. She raised her eyebrows and held her hand out.

"Come on, you can at least try." She said.

"You're not gonna take no for an answer are you Beautiful?" I said.

"Soldiers never say no," She said. I smiled and shook my head as I got up. I felt the pain tear down my leg and it buckled at the knee.

"I can't," I whispered.

"Come on, please." She begged. I don't know what there was with this girl but she was absolutely captivating and I couldn't say no to her. I stood up again and she helped me limp to the dance floor.

"Has your tour ended?" She asked me. I shook my head and smiled softly.

"I kind of can't walk so they sent me home to recuperate. I'm going back next week though." I said. She nodded her head and I stared at her absolutely beautiful blue eyes.

"Your eyes remind me of sapphire crystals you know." I said as we swayed together on the dance floor. She blushed softly and I noticed how her nose crinkled cutely when she flashed her killer smile. I laughed and she lightly wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands softly on her hips and watched her carefully.

"So Soldier Man, where are you stationed?" She asked.

"I'm stationed in Afghanistan. What do you do for a living Beautiful?" I asked.

"I'm working for the family business. My brother is a Soldier though; he's stationed in Afghanistan too." She said.

"Yeah, what's his name?" I inquired.

"Shane McMahon," She said. I nodded my head and images flashed through my mind. I knew McMahon all right. I opened my eyes and looked down at this woman's angelic face.

"Do you know my brother?" She asked. I nodded my head and smiled.

"He's in my platoon." I said. Her eyes widened.

"You're Sergeant Levesque? He always talks about you in his letters to home." She said.

"So, you must be Stephanie, the baby sister that has her boyfriends crushed by Mac." I said. Stephanie chuckled and nodded her head.

"That's me all right." She said.

"I'm surprised I didn't recognise you earlier. You have the same stubbornness as your brother." I said. Stephanie frowned slightly and I smiled moving my arms around her tighter and pulling her closer to me.

"Your brother saved my life," I whispered into her ear. She frowned and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sergeant, I love you man but that rule that I told you about, applies to you as well. Don't go sleeping with my sister until I crush you." Shane said. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, your sister is the stubborn one who wouldn't take no for an answer. Help me over to the bar man," I said, moving my hands from Stephanie's back.

"Wait right here for me sister." Shane said as he helped me limp over to the bar.

"Your sister is beautiful man," I said. Shane smiled and looked over at her. She was talking to Steven and I smiled softly myself.

"Why do you think I don't have a picture of her with me? All the guys would be chasing after her." Shane said. I nodded and watched as she rejected Steven's advances.

"I'd love to get with her." I said.

"I respect you Sergeant, I would let you." Shane said.

"She wouldn't want to get with me, I've got a wrecked leg and she'd probably want a normal guy." I said.

"Trust me Sergeant, Stephanie isn't like that." Shane said.

"We've got to go back this weekend Shane, it's cool." I said.

"Paul, cut the shit. You want to get with my sister, get to know her. You will love her." Shane said. He walked over to Stephanie and I watched him. Stephanie looked over at me and smiled softly. She danced with her brother for a minute or so and then she walked over.

"I hear that you're crushing on me Soldier man." She said, sitting back on her bar stool.

"Nah, Beautiful," I said, shooting a death glare over at Shane.

"Why would you think I want a normal man Soldier?" She asked. I looked into her eyes and saw her staring at me nervously.

"I'm wrecked," I said. She smiled and leant forward to place her hand on my injured leg.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I gulped and nodded my head. Feeling the warmth from her hand go through my clothing and shoot through my body was wonderful. I couldn't do this though. I knew that it was tough being a soldier's girlfriend, wife, babies mother. I let these thoughts shake from my head and I realised that Stephanie was standing in between my legs.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. I smiled and placed my hands on her thighs, just under her bum.

"How I shouldn't get involved with you Beautiful, I guess." I said. Stephanie nodded and started playing with my hair. Damn, she was making this hard. I decided to call it a night and I stood up.

"Can you tell your brother that anyone who's ready to go can crash at mine tonight?" I said.

"Does that offer go for me too Soldier man?" She said. I bit my lip and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," She said.

"Nah, it includes you Beautiful," I replied. She smiled and walked off after her brother.

The entire platoon ended up coming back to mine to stay and we decided that Steph would take my bed and the rest of us were in the living room. During the middle of the night, I could feel the pain throbbing in my leg and I got up. I limped into my bedroom to grab my pain pills and I saw Stephanie sit up.

"Come sit next to me for a little bit," She whispered. I got on the bed and sat next to her. She moved closer to me and I frowned softly.

"Are you all right there Beautiful?" I asked her. She nodded her head and turned on the bedside lamp. I saw her looking down at my leg and I swallowed as I took in what she was wearing. She had taken her top off and was sleeping in her shorts and her bra.

"Can I look at your leg?" She asked. I shook my head and felt her place her hand over it.

"Please Soldier Man?" Stephanie said.

"I have a name you know," I said.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. I smiled and lifted up the leg of my pyjama pants. Her eyes widened as she saw two of the bandages.

"Where is the third bullet?" I asked

"They're not in my leg anymore but the third went straight through my knee." I whispered huskily. She nodded and I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"That must have hurt," She whispered.

"Your brother saved me Steph," I said.

"Did he really save you?" She asked. I nodded my head and saw her smile proudly.

"My brother is a hero?" She said.

"He sure is Beautiful and I am grateful for him." I said. I let her run her hand over my leg and I watched her as she sat there thinking.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I dunno, I've never been rejected before and I want to know why you are rejecting me." She said, turning to face me.

"I'm not rejecting you, I just don't know if this is the right thing to do." I said. She nodded and leant over to kiss my cheek.

"I think that we would be great together Soldier Man," Steph whispered.

"Do you just?" I asked. She nodded her head and I smiled.

"Maybe we would but I don't want to break your heart Beautiful." I said. Stephanie nodded and sighed.

"You're beautiful you know," I said. I saw her blush and she lay back down.

"You wanna stay in here tonight? I bet you don't get to sleep with someone in your arms often." She said. I nodded my head and placed my bottle of pain pills down and lay down next to her.

"You don't want to take them?" She asked. I shook my head and pulled her into my arms. Her hair tickled my face and I smiled softly.

"Goodnight Soldier Man," She whispered.

"Goodnight beautiful." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and saw Shane watching me. Stephanie was still in my arms and I just stared at him.

"I just shared the bed with her," I said.

"I know Sergeant, I was awake when you went in and I heard your conversation. Besides, I don't care. I want both you and my sister to find happiness." He said. I nodded my head and watched as he left the room. I ran my hand over Stephanie's stomach and then I rolled over.

"Good morning Soldier Man," I heard her say.

"Can you please call me Paul?" I asked.

"Of course, good morning Paul," She said softly. I sat up and pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail. I watched Stephanie and saw her lick her lips. I felt my own going dry and she turned to face me.

"What are you staring at?" She asked. I shrugged and she smiled.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." She said. I nodded my head and she walked towards the door.

"Hold up!" I said. She turned around and looked at me. I limped over to her and took my t-shirt off and handed it to her.

"Put that on, I don't want anyone else seeing you," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Do you want to help me?" She asked. I nodded my head and pulled the t-shirt over her head, running my hands down her body.

"You don't make this easy for me," I whispered into her ear. I pressed my lips against her ear and sighed.

"Just go with it," She whispered looking up at me under her eyelashes. I sighed and closed my eyes. I let my lips run along her jaw line and I lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around my waist. I could feel the unbearable pressure on my leg and I put her down. I hobbled over to the bed and collapsed on it.

"I... I'm sorry," She murmured. I looked at her and smiled at her.

"Come sit with me," I whispered. She sat next to me and I reached up to tangle my hands in her hair. I pulled her face closer to mine and our lips softly met.

"Can you grab me the crutches baby?" I asked, pulling apart from her. She nodded and grabbed my crutches. I got up again and used them to walk out into the kitchen.

"Sergeant, I don't think you are going to be able to go back next week." Shane said.

"McMahon, I've already let them know and they're not letting me leave the base. But I'm going back. I want to be there, you guys are my platoon and I am your leader." I said. They all nodded and they went to sit at the table in the dining room.

"You're a really strong Soldier Man, you know that Paul?" I heard Stephanie say softly. I turned around and saw her smiling at me.

"They are my team, I don't leave my team. Besides, I finish my tour in six months. Then I'll be back here at home." I said. Stephanie nodded and moved closer to me.

"If I wait for you for six months, will you wait for me?" She asked. I bit my lip and looked away from her. I had only met this woman last night and she already had me wrapped around her finger.

"Come here," I whispered. Stephanie walked over to me and I gently took her hand.

"How about we write to each other all the time and when I get back in six months, we will see what happens." I said. Stephanie nodded but I could tell I had hurt her. She backed away from me and went into the dining room. I used the crutches to get back to my bedroom and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. I told Stephanie that we could write letters to each other and I was about to write the very first one.

**Letter # 1**

**Dear Beautiful,**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you, I honestly didn't mean to. I'm not used to relationships and that's why I'm not used to such a beautiful girl showing such an interest in me. I already care for you Stephanie and I don't want to see you get hurt. However, how am I supposed to stop that when I am oversees serving in Afghanistan?**

**I am going to wait the six months for you Stephanie because I already know that I want you to be here when I get back. However, I don't think I would be able to stand you changing your mind. Once I have something special in my life, I never want to give it up. You are incredibly special to me Stephanie and if you choose to stay in my life now, you choose to stay in my life forever.**

**I hope that you can understand the unusual predicament I am in. After all, I am your brother's boss, in a manner of speaking. If something unfortunate happened between the two of us, it could risk the relationship between your brother and me. I am trying to figure out if that is a risk I am willing to take. I care about both of you and I am incredibly loyal.**

**Another thing that worries me is my commitment to this country. If, by any chance at all, I am asked to reenlist, I must follow what my platoon agrees which means that if we start a relationship, I could possibly be away from you for a longer period of time. Would you be willing to wait for me for a longer time? I don't want you doubting how much I care for you because trust me; you've already got me wrapped around your finger.**

**Steph, I've only got a little under a week left her and I would be happy if you allowed me to spend some of that time with you. I want to get closer to you and I must admit, I do have reservations with my leg and I may not be able to go on romantic walks, or go to the clubs with you but I'd love to go see a movie or even do movie marathons where we can cuddle under the blankets. I would give you anything you wanted really, as long as I could get it for you. I hope you understand how difficult this is for me, I don't let very many people come into my life with the fear that they will just leave.**

**So please Steph, let's spend some time together before I have to go back and I can ensure that I will miss seeing such a beautiful face as yours.**

**Sergeant Paul M. Levesque**

I hobbled out of my bedroom and walked back out to the dining room. I gave the letter to Stephanie and sat down at the other end of the table. She opened the letter slowly and I smiled as she was reading. When she got to the end, she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and I saw everyone getting up and leaving.

"So what do you say Beautiful?" I asked. Stephanie got up and came over to me. She straddled my lap and ran her hands through my hair.

"I would love to spend time with you this week. How about you come over to my parent's house today and we can watch movies in my bedroom. I have an apartment in New York but I don't want to drive all the way back there." She said. I smiled and nodded my head softly.

"Shane's not coming though; he's probably going to spend time with his wife." Stephanie said.

"That's all right," I said. She smiled and pressed her lips against mine very softly.

"I don't want to rush you." She said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"All right, get your butt off of me so I can get ready. You can help, come on," I said. She nodded and we walked to the bedroom.

"So, what did you want me to help you with?" She asked.

"Can you just go run the bath?" I asked. She nodded her head and walked into the bathroom. I undid the bandages from my leg and looked away from the mangled mess. The Doctors had said they fixed it up but I didn't care. I pulled the pyjama pants off and closed my eyes. I heard Stephanie come back into the room and I sighed. I felt her run her hand over my injured leg and I looked down at her.

"It looks horrible." I said.

"No, you know what it looks like?" She said. I shook my head and she smiled happily.

"It looks like I got me a Hero Soldier Man." She replied. I smiled softly and she came up closer to me, her face right in front of mine.

"And it looks like I got me the most wonderful woman in the world, because you are Beautiful." I said. Stephanie smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Go get in the bath," She said. I nodded and made my way over to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Days Later

It was time to go back. Stephanie had me walking around a lot in the past week so my leg had gotten a little bit better, but now, I was back in my army uniform, the formal one of course. After all, until I was fully recuperated I was staying back at base. Stephanie insisted that I at least use my crutches for a little bit this morning so I did. Her parents were coming over after getting Shane and his wife to pick me and Stephanie up. I was scared to go; I didn't want to leave Stephanie behind. We had grown extremely close over the last week. I knew that it was upsetting her that both her brother and I were leaving at the same time. She walked into my bedroom, still wrapped in a towel and I smiled. God was this woman beautiful.

"It's time for the Soldier Man to leave. He can't look while I get changed." She said, turning to face me. I smiled and held my hand out.

"Come here," I said. She shook her head and I raised my eyebrows.

"No?" I asked. Stephanie grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom. She was upset, I could tell. I sighed and made my way over to the bathroom door.

When Stephanie came out, she pressed her lips together. I placed my hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm giving you a hug Beautiful." I said, pressing my lips against her temple.

"Well, don't. I have to finish getting ready." She said. I pulled back and looked at her. Tears were welled up in her eyes and I pushed my hair back.

"Give me a kiss," I said, bending my face down and pressing my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"Paul," She murmured against my neck. I sighed and pulled away from her ever so softly. I wiped her eyes with my thumb and kissed her again. Then I lifted her up and rested her against the wall.

"Don't go," She whispered. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear her and the guilt ripped through my body.

"I'm a Soldier, I live to serve our country," I said to her.

"Promise me you won't bring up the idea of reenlisting?" She said. I shook my head and kissed her again.

"And force myself away from you even longer? Of course not," I said. She smiled and nodded her head.

As we walked into the airport, I saw that Stephanie was shaking nervously. She was holding my beret tightly in one hand and had my hand gripped in her other. I was walking in with her family and I was hoping that my family had remembered to show up. I hadn't exactly spent a lot of time with them in my time off but I had talked to Mom every single day. I had told her that I was getting deployed this afternoon, I know I had.

"Uncle Paul!" A little voice called out. I looked around and then I saw my Mom and Dad, my sister and my nephew and niece, Peter and Neysa. I smiled at them and Stephanie let go of my hand.

"That's Sergeant to you Cadet Ouellette!" I called out as my seven year old nephew ran forward. He stood in front of me and saluted me and I saluted him back.

"Go get your baby sister and bring her over here too," I said. Peter nodded and I looked back at Stephanie.

"Now it's time to spend with your family. I'll see you soon Sergeant Levesque," Stephanie said, lifting up to kiss my cheek. She pressed a letter into my hands and I smiled at her.

"Stay," I whispered. She shook her head and disappeared after her family.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," I said as they approached.

"Who was that lovely lady with you?" Dad asked.

"That was Stephanie," I said, looking at the envelope in my hands. Dad slapped my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"Can I just... just have five minutes alone?" I asked. Dad nodded and I hobbled over to a seat.

Letter # 2

Dear Soldier Man,

Today is the day that both you and my big brother leave me to once again serve for our country and defend the innocent people that live among us. You said that we could write letters to each other and that's what I want to do. We have grown so close this past week and I never want to lose you from my life Soldier Man.

I want to tell you something big but I know you are going to react weirdly so I don't want to do it face to face.

I love you.

I know, that I have only known you for a week but I can feel it Paul. I want you to be my Soldier Man for the rest of my life. You already have my heart; I want to know if I can have yours too. I'm going to miss seeing you around Soldier Man. I'm gonna miss your gorgeous, sexy smirk and how I always get my way with you. I'm not making out as though you are a pushover; you are just the most wonderful man in the world.

Stay safe Soldier Man, and get back to me quickly.

I love you,

Stephanie

I looked around to try and see Stephanie and I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where did McMahon go, did you see him Dad?" I asked.

"Is he the guy with Stephanie?" Dad said. I nodded my head and he pointed in a certain direction.

"Come with me." I said to my family. I limped after Shane and I finally called his name out.

"What's up Sergeant?" Shane asked.

"Where's your baby sister?" I said.

"She's uh, over there with Mom and Dad." Shane said. I nodded and walked over to them.

"Mr and Mrs McMahon," I said, greeting their parents. They both nodded their heads and I moved past them to where Stephanie was standing at the window staring out there. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I love you too," I said.

Stephanie turned around and looked up at me.

"You don't have to say that just because you read my letter." Stephanie said. I pressed my lips against hers and I sighed happily. Stephanie's lips were soft and warm and I loved kissing her. I curled my hand around her cheek and felt her hand running through my ponytail. Finally she pulled away and I held her in my arms.

"I said that I loved you too because I do." I said. Stephanie smiled and placed my beret on my head.

"Now you look like the perfect Soldier Man." Stephanie said. I smiled and pressed my lips against hers again. I lifted her up again and she squealed in protest. I carried her over to where our families where standing and Shane smiled.

"You guys look so happy together." He said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I am happy with her." I said, placing her down on her feet.

"Let's go!" I heard the Major yell. I nodded my head and watched as Shane kissed his wife. I looked down at Stephanie and kissed her again, this time slipping my tongue in her mouth and trying to explore every crevice.

"Sergeant Levesque!" I heard Major Reynolds bark. I jumped away from Stephanie and turned to face him.

"Hurry up with your pretty girl there now." He said. I nodded and looked down at her.

"I love you," I whispered. Stephanie smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you too," She replied. I nodded and gripped onto her hand as I turned to face my family.

"I'll see you in six months!" Dad said. I nodded my head and smiled as both he and Mom hugged me. Next up were Pete, Neysa and my sister, Lynn. Stephanie let go of my hand and, with one final wave I walked away from everyone that was important to me in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Month Later**

**Steph's P.O.V**

**I walked into my apartment and I frowned lightly. It was an absolute mess. I had been upset and annoyed recently so I hadn't bothered to clean up after myself. I saw the pile of fresh mail on the ground and I picked it up. I looked through it and smiled to myself softly. Paul had sent me another letter. This was his first one since he had left. I walked over to the sofa and sat down to open it and read it.**

**Letter # 3**

**Dear Beautiful,**

**I think I can surely say that I miss you now. I mean, I didn't want to leave you at all. I am writing this letter to you because in four weeks, there is a military dinner in Washington D.C and Major Reynolds is unavailable to attend so both myself and Sergeant Abraham will be flying back to attend. I am sure that you will get this letter before then and I hope that you will come with me. I need to see you again. It's not a want, it's a physical need.**

**I think you will be pleased to know that I am walking on my leg much better now. However, I have asked not to be put into the front line again and after serving my country for nearly eight years, they have agreed to keep me on desk duty for the remainder of my tour. This way, I'm not going to be hurt however I feel guilty for my platoon. They are left out there all alone now and without me for guidance, there is a higher risk for injury. I just pray that nothing happens to them because I would never be able to forgive myself.**

**I really hope that you accept my offer to come with me to this military dinner because Sergeant Abraham is bringing his wife so I want to have the company of the most beautiful lady in the entire world. I can understand if you will be disappointed but I am only going to be back in America for two nights, and both of them will be spent in Washington D.C. **

**I will try to call you in the next couple of weeks and I hope that you're still living your life; I don't want you to be so depressed without me. (I must confess that I heard your brother giving your Mom advice on how to get you happier again)**

**I love you so much beautiful**

**Love always, your Soldier Man**

**Paul**

**I smiled at the letter and held it close to my chest. I wasn't going to refuse Paul's offer. The phone started ringing and I walked over to it.**

"**Hello, this is Stephanie speaking," I said. The line was all crackly and I frowned.**

"**Hey," I heard Paul said. I gasped and smiled brightly.**

"**Hey yourself," I replied.**

"**Did you get my letter?" He asked.**

"**I only just got it today actually and yes, of course I am going to spend the two days with you. I couldn't say no to that opportunity." I said happily.**

"**Well good, I am glad." Paul said.**

"**How are you doing?" I said.**

"**I am going exceptionally well. I saw your brother today. He got a nasty cut on his arm but he's absolutely fine. He seemed more worried about getting back to the rest of the guys." Paul said. I smiled and nodded my head.**

"**That sounds like Shane all right." I said.**

"**So, what's my pretty girl doing tonight?" He asked.**

"**Um, I'm supposed to be going to this work meeting but I really don't feel up to it." I said.**

"**Why?" Paul asked curiously.**

"**Well, if you must know, it's for all the colleagues and their partners." I said.**

"**Ah, I'm sorry I'm not there Beautiful," He said. I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see it.**

"**So you kind of got my letter a bit delayed. That dinner thing is in five days." Paul said.**

"**Are you serious?" I said. I could already feel the excitement building up in me.**

"**I sure am Beautiful; I can't wait to touch you again." Paul said.**

"**So you just want to touch me huh?" I said, smiling to myself.**

"**That came out wrong but I sure as hell do miss touching you." Paul said. I smiled and laughed.**

"**Well I guess I'm going to touch you in five days." Paul said.**

"**Hmm, I guess you are Soldier man." I said. I heard knocking on my door and groaned.**

"**Come in!" I called out.**

"**Are you going out tonight?" Paul asked. **

"**Nah, I called one of my friends over so she's giving me company tonight because I couldn't get you over here." I said.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry honey," Paul said.**

"**That's okay, I guess we should get off the phone now," I said, as I saw Amanda standing near the sofa. I waved to her and she sat down next to me.**

"**All right, just make sure that you're in Washington D.C in five days. I will send you a message with the hotel and room number that we will be sharing, is that okay?" He asked.**

"**Of course, I'll see you then," I said.**

"**Okay, I love you Beautiful," Paul said.**

"**I love you too Soldier Man," I replied. I put my phone down and turned to face Amanda.**

"**Hey girl," I said.**

"**Hey, was that your leading man?" She asked. I blushed and smiled.**

"**Paul invited me to Washington D.C in five days." I said.**

"**And you're going?" She asked. I nodded and she squealed happily. I smiled and hugged a pillow to my chest. **

"**So how's Shane, do you know?" Amanda asked. **

"**Yeah, Paul said that he saw him and that he had a nasty cut on his arm but he is fine." I said. Amanda nodded her head and smiled at me happily. I smiled back and sighed.**

"**I really wished that they would be coming home already." I said. Amanda nodded her head and smiled softly.**

"**Beau's just been called up and he's deploying next month. He'll be in Afghanistan for two years." Amanda said. Noah was her husband, they had been high school sweethearts and were married straight out of high school.**

"**Wow, is he nervous?" I asked. She nodded and I watched as she placed her hand on her belly.**

"**Well, we've just found out that I'm pregnant. I don't want him to miss out on two years of our baby's life so I don't know if I want to keep this baby." Amanda said.**

"**Amanda, you've gotta keep this baby," I said.**

"**That's what Beau said as well." She said.**

"**He can get time off every couple of months to come and spend a week back at home, trust me, he's going to see your baby." I said. Amanda nodded and smiled at me.**

"**I guess you're right." She said.**

"**All right, goodnight Stephanie," Amanda said. I smiled and hugged my friend.**

"**I'll see you soon." I said. She nodded and left, to get back to Beau. That made me miss Paul more, I couldn't just go over to his place to see him.**

**I couldn't wait to see Paul again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Five Days Later

I couldn't wait to see Stephanie again. I was so nervous, yet excited at the same time. I was getting ready in the hotel room and I straightened my tie when I heard knocking on the door. I walked over to it and opened it to see a bellboy carrying a suitcase.

"Hello, Miss McMahon has gone out shopping and she said that this was also her room and that she would see her Soldier Boy, very soon." The bellboy said. I nodded and took the suitcase from him. I closed the door and went to rest on the bed.

"Aw, look at my precious Soldier Man," I heard Stephanie say a while later. I pretended to remain asleep and I heard movement. I felt Stephanie straddle me and I stopped breathing.

"Hmm... I wonder if you're really asleep or just faking it." I heard her breath. I clenched my fists together to stop from touching her and to my surprise; she got off of me and cuddled into my side. I moved my head over to rest on top of hers and I shifted.

"We really need to get ready Soldier Man," I heard Stephanie say. I mumbled and sat up. I turned to face her and she looked absolutely stunning. She was watching me with a small smirk on her face and I ran my hand through her hair.

"Hey there Beautiful," I whispered.

"Hey," She replied. I leant forward and nuzzled her nose with mine affectionately.

"Look at that, you've gotten to touch me," She whispered. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So, do you like my dress?" Stephanie asked when she walked out of the bathroom. I looked up at her and stared at her awestruck.

"Damn, Beautiful," I said. I walked over to her and she spun around. Her red dress came to mid-thigh and she looked so sexy in it. I ran my hand down her side and pushed her hair behind her back, exposing her neck. I inhaled her perfume and closed my eyes.

"Come on Soldier Man," She whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"We need to get going." She said. I nodded my head and we walked out of the hotel room. We walked down to the hotel lobby and met up with Sergeant Abraham and his wife, Rachel.

"You didn't tell me you were married Levesque," Abraham said.

"We're not married," Stephanie giggled, gently gripping my hand. I smiled and nodded my head as we made our way over to the limousine.

"Have I told you how pretty you look?" I whispered in her ear while we were in the limo. Stephanie shook her head and I smiled.

"Well, you do baby," I said. Stephanie leant forward and her hair blocked her face from view as she ever so softly nibbled on my ear lobe. I chuckled and placed my hand on her back.

"Not right now baby," I murmured. Stephanie pulled away and pouted at me. I smiled and slid my fingers through hers.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight." I said. She smiled and nodded her head. When we got out of the limo, I slipped away with Stephanie quickly so I could get some time alone with her before we spent the night mingling.

"What are we doing?" Stephanie asked. I turned around to face her and I pressed my lips against hers. My hands rested on her back and I knew that I wanted her. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"I want you," She whispered.

"We'll have to see if we can make an early exit." I said. Stephanie nodded her head eagerly and smiled.

"I love you," She whispered. To hear it come from her mouth in person was so sweet. I was in love with her, I just knew it. I was head over heels as a matter of fact.

"I love you too," I replied. Slowly, I pulled away but left my hand joined with hers. We walked inside and we greeted by Major Thompson, whom had switched from the Army to the Air Force. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sergeant Levesque," Major Thompson said, sitting next to me at the table. We had been here for a couple of hours now and we had just finished dinner and were waiting on dessert.

"Good evening Major Thompson," I said, leaning over to shake his hand.

"So, this must be McMahon's sister." He said, motioning towards Stephanie. Stephanie frowned slightly and I squeezed her hand softly.

"Are you still in contact with McMahon, Sir?" I asked. Major Thompson nodded and I smiled.

"Steph, Major Thompson used to be our Sergeant when Shane and I started out." I said. Stephanie nodded and I saw her look out of the window. All night I had been mingling with fellow soldiers and I hadn't paid her an ounce of attention.

"Excuse me Sergeant Levesque, would you like another drink?" A waiter asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. I looked over at Stephanie's wine glass and saw that it was empty.

"I would love another beer and may I have another white wine for the beautiful lady that accompanied me here tonight." I said. The waiter nodded and took off running.

"Major Thompson, can you excuse us for a couple of minutes? I want some alone time with my girl," I said. He smiled and nodded his head. I stood up and bent down next to Stephanie's ear.

"Come on Beautiful," I whispered into her ear. She got up and I placed my hand on her lower back as we walked outside.

"I'm sorry that you had to come to this boring dinner." I said to her.

"It's not exactly boring," She said. I raised my eyebrows and she smiled.

"It's just that... I'm not quite sure that I fit in with everyone else." She said.

"Why do you feel the need to fit in?" I asked, running my hand down her arm. Stephanie shrugged and shuffled closer to me. It was cold out here and I could see that she was shivering.

"I don't want to be a disappointment to you. I mean, all their wives and girlfriends are so... formal and traditional. I'm pretty sure I am the only one who hasn't worn a full length dress." Stephanie said. I could see the stress and worry in her blue eyes and I pulled her even closer to me.

"Stephanie, I don't care about the rest of them all right? You are the one I am here with and I think you look absolutely wonderful. The only opinion you should be worried about is mine because as long as I know that you're looking beautiful, there is absolutely no need for you to worry." I said. Stephanie smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Stephanie murmured. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Come on, dessert is being served. Let's eat and then we can get out of here." I whispered, pressing my lips against her hair. She nodded and we walked back inside.

When we got back to the hotel room, Stephanie's parents called and she walked out on the patio to talk to them. When she came back in, she smiled at me softly and I smiled back.

"Da... Dad said that Shane and the boys are considering re-enlisting." She said softly. I frowned and motioned to the bed. She sat next to me and I held her hand.

"I've spoken to my platoon about re-enlisting and yes, they have decided that they want to extend their tours." I said. I saw the tears fill up in her eyes and I pressed my lips against hers.

"Paul, don't okay, I don't want you to go back tomorrow morning, let alone leaving me for another two years." Stephanie said. I knew she was about to start rambling so I pressed my lips against hers again. She was trying to resist but her resistance was crumbling.

"I was supposed to tell you that this weekend," I sighed as we pulled apart.

"I don't want to wait that long, two years is too long." Stephanie said breathlessly. I wanted to explain it to her but she just looked damn cute.

"Steph," I sighed, brushing my mouth over hers and capturing her bottom lip. I heard her moan appreciatively as I sucked on her bottom lip. I pressed my body against hers and she sighed softly.

"Paul," Stephanie whispered softly as we lay there, trying to catch our breath.

"Yeah baby," I said, rolling over to face her. She was staring at me and she shook her head lightly.

"Why did we just do that?" She asked.

"I'm not reenlisting." I whispered. Stephanie's eyes widened and she ran her hand over my face.

"What did you just say?" Stephanie said.

"The rest of my platoon understood my decision, all of them have wives and families they get to come home to, but they spent a year or two at home with those wives and families. I don't have that yet and I want it with you. I'm not reenlisting just yet. Maybe in a couple of years but at the moment, I just want to get closer to you." I said. Stephanie started crying and leant forward to kiss me softly. I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you," She murmured.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Do we have to go back to sleep?" Stephanie asked.

"What else do you have in mind baby?" I said, pulling her on top of me.

"You know what," She whispered, kissing along my jaw line. I nodded and rolled her over so I was on top, commencing the second round of lovemaking that night. I could see my future in this woman; I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. I could see it in her eyes and I knew she could see it in mine. We belonged together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Four Months and Three Weeks Later**

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

**I hadn't heard from Paul in a month and I knew that he had gone back out. He wasn't staying at the base camp anymore and I was worried for him. He was assuring me that his leg was basically one hundred per cent but I knew that he could aggravate it easily. Today was the end of his service and I was waiting at the airport with my family, Shane's wife Marissa and their newborn son Declan, and Paul's family. Paul's family however, were waiting a fair way in front of us and I was going to give them time with him.**

"**Stephanie, the plane has landed." Dad said, touching my arm. I smiled softly and stayed in my seat.**

"**Aren't you going to greet your boyfriend and your brother?" Dad asked.**

"**I'll greet Shane but I'm going to give Paul some time with his family." I said. Dad nodded his head and we moved towards the gate as a family.**

"**Shane is gonna be so surprised. I told him I was pregnant but I haven't told him I've given birth." Marissa said. I nodded and smiled at her. The doors opened and the Soldiers came out to a round of applause. I spotted Paul come out and I smiled softly. He walked straight over to his family without even pausing to look at our family. Shane came out and I smiled as I saw my big brother. Marissa nudged me and I turned to face her.**

"**Go get him," She said. I nodded and ran over to him. He smiled brightly when he saw me and lifted me into his arms.**

"**I've missed you little sister." Shane said, spinning me around.**

"**I have missed you too big brother." I said. He put me on the ground and I saw him look over at Marissa.**

"**I missed out," He said. I laughed and nodded my head. He held my hand as we made our way over to the family and I looked back at Paul. He was in the middle of hugging his Mom.**

"**Steph, why don't you go over to Paul?" Shane asked. I shrugged and looked over at him.**

"**He seems preoccupied with his family now." I said. God knows all I wanted to do was to go and kiss him. He spotted me watching him and smiled softly. I loved his smile. I saw him say something to his family and then he started walking casually over to us, his eyes never leaving mine. **

"**Stephanie," I heard Dad call out. I ignored him and started walking towards Paul. We were getting closer to each other now. I didn't care how many people were watching, I needed to be close to him. I needed to feel his touch. I stood in front of him and stared at him.**

"**Hey," I whispered.**

"**Hey," He replied, sliding his arms around my waist. I lifted up and our lips met. I melted into him and momentarily forgot about where we were.**

"**Ow," Paul said, breaking away from me. I blushed and he pulled me back to him.**

"**Where are you going this afternoon?" I asked Paul as we walked out the front of the airport.**

"**I dunno just yet, I'm probably going to spend some time with my family. Come with me," He said, kissing my temple.**

"**I don't want to intrude on your family time," I whispered.**

"**You're not gonna be intruding." Paul said. I smiled and looked up at him. He turned around and forced me to turn around with him.**

"**Hey Ma, is it all right if Stephanie comes over this afternoon?" Paul said. I blushed and looked away and then I felt his arm tighten around me.**

"**Ma," I heard Paul say again. I looked up at him and lifted up to kiss his cheek.**

"**It's all right, I'll see you around Soldier Man," I said. I chased after my family and got in the car, driving off and leaving Paul dumbfounded with his family.**

**As my cell phone rang again and I looked at the caller id, I sighed.**

"**Shane, can you please answer it and tell him I left my phone here?" I begged. Shane sighed and lifted my phone to his ear.**

"**Steph doesn't want to talk to you," Shane said. Frowning slightly, I took the phone off my older brother and walked upstairs.**

"**Hey," I murmured.**

"**Stephanie," Paul sighed.**

"**What's up?" I asked.**

"**I'm at home; waiting for the woman that I think was supposed to be making me dinner by the looks of things." Paul said. I smiled and remembered that I had been to his house earlier.**

"**Does the offer still stand?" He asked hopefully. I smiled and stood up.**

"**I'm on my way over there now honey," I said. I shut my cell phone and walked downstairs. After saying goodbye to my family, I drove to Paul's house, my stomach churning with anticipation. I couldn't wait to see him.**

**I could hear the wet grass crunching under my feet and I smiled as I reached his door. Just as I went to knock on it, it opened up and Paul was standing there. He was shirtless and I saw a nasty scratch on his chest. That wasn't there last time I had seen him. He pulled me inside and I ran my fingers across his scar.**

"**You've been a bad boy," I whispered, kissing his collarbone.**

"**I'm sorry but I've always had that reputation" He murmured.**

"**Maybe I will just have to punish you," I whispered, growling softly into his ear. **

"**I definitely wouldn't say no to that." Paul replied. I smiled and licked his earlobe, causing him to pull my face to his and kiss me feverishly. I smiled and pulled away from him.**

"**Sorry, I'm here to make you dinner Sergeant Levesque." I said. Paul groaned and I made my way to the kitchen, smiling softly at him.**

"**So, how did you get the scratch?" I asked while we sat and ate dinner.**

"**I was uh, helping a couple people out." Paul said.**

"**Oh yeah, who were you helping out?" I asked. He shook his head and I frowned softly.**

"**Tell me," I whispered, pressing my lips against his nose. Paul shook his head again so I let my lips brush against his and down to his chin.**

"**Tell me," I sighed. **

"**Kiss me first," Paul said. I begrudgingly obliged and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, teasing him. He groaned and I felt his hand press into the burning flesh on my thigh. I pulled away and smiled at him softly.**

"**Are you going to tell me now?" I asked.**

"**It was Shane," Paul said. I nodded and he all of a sudden went silent.**

"**Are you all right?" I asked. Paul shook his head and turned to face me.**

"**I'm not all right, and your brother is partially to blame." Paul said. I sat there stunned as he got up to wash his plate up.**

"**Stephanie, I don't want to talk about this all right? It's hard for me to, maybe one day but not right now." He said. I nodded my head and he took my plate too.**

"**You don't have to share it with me you know." I whispered.**

"**Thank you." He replied.**

"**Hey Paul," I whispered while we were lying on the sofa. He was tracing soft circles into my back and he stopped.**

"**Yeah," He asked.**

"**Do you really love me?" I said.**

"**What are you talking about babe; of course I really love you!" Paul said.**

"**Paul, I want a baby." I said. Paul frowned and we both sat up.**

"**Steph, you're only twenty, you've got your whole life ahead of you," Paul said.**

"**I don't care," I replied. Paul looked at me seriously and I felt myself blushing.**

"**Obviously, you don't want kids. How damn embarrassing." I muttered, untangling our legs and standing up. I walked into the bathroom and I sighed.**

"**Steph, can I come in?" I heard Paul ask.**

"**If you want," I replied. The door opened and Paul slid in. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and then he wrapped his arms around me.**

"**We have never talked about children before," Paul sighed.**

"**I know," I said. **

"**Well, that doesn't mean anything. I do want to have a child with you Steph, I just want to know that you are ready and you are willing to spend the rest of your life with me so that I can be in our child's life." Paul said. I turned to face him and I nodded my head. I pressed my lips against his and he smiled at me.**

"**That's settled then," Paul said. I nodded my head and he lifted me up.**

"**Let's go get started on this dream then." He said. I squealed and nodded my head eagerly as he carried me into the bedroom.**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Months Later

"Babe, do you want to come over to my parent's house? We're having a family dinner," Stephanie said, walking into the home gym. I spotted her just wearing a bikini and I realised she must have gone for a swim. I lifted my weights back up and motioned her over to me. She walked over to me and I positioned her in between my legs, her stomach level with my face.

"Do I have to?" I asked, looking at her.

"No, but I'd like it if you did." She replied. I had been home for two months and I still hadn't spoken to Shane. I couldn't, I had too much built up anger.

"All right, I'll come," I said. Stephanie smiled and I pressed my lips against her stomach.

"Hello baby," I said, talking to our unborn child.

"Well, I'm gonna go get in a shower and get ready so finish your workout and then come upstairs all right?" Stephanie said. I nodded my head and then I pulled her closer.

"Sit down, a minute." I said. Stephanie nodded and straddled my lap. I smiled and pressed my lips against hers softly.

"Let me finish my reps while you sit there, then we'll get in a shower together." I said. Stephanie nodded and I lay back down, grabbing the bar and finishing my workout.

"Will I be able to grab a run in at your parent's before dinner?" I asked, as we got changed.

"Yeah Mr I'm-Going-To-Avoid-Everyone, you can go for a run." Stephanie said, sliding her jeans on. I lay back on the bed and she came over and jumped on top of me. As my eyes raked over her body, I noticed she hadn't buttoned her jeans up yet and I could see her black underwear. We had just made love in the shower but I wanted her all over again. I wanted to feel her warm tongue running along my neck. I could still taste her in my mouth. I stared at Stephanie with my eyes full of lust and she smirked cheekily.

"You are not making us late," She whispered.

"Aw, come on," I said, slightly pouting. Stephanie shook her head and sat up. She was still sitting on me and her teasing smirk told me that she could feel my hardness beneath her. She stood up and finished getting dressed.

"Let's go honey," She said. I nodded my head and we left the house.

"Remember; don't tell anyone I'm pregnant." Steph said as she locked the front door. I nodded my head again and smiled softly at her.

When we arrived at her parents, I went out the back to start my run.

"Sergeant," I heard Shane say. My body stiffened and I turned around to face Shane.

"What," I said.

"Can we talk?" Shane replied.

"I'm going for a jog." I answered.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"McMahon, don't you get it! It is because of your stupidity that Orton lost his leg and Wilson and Gabriel were killed. I've got Nattie Wilson calling me up trying to find out where you live so she can kill you herself. You do realise she has five kids she has to raise single-handedly now? The triplets have only just hit six months old." I said. Shane stared at me and his jaw clenched.

"Junior, Stewie, Indiana, Jessica and Laura will never get to know their father Shane and it's because of you! Gabriel will never get to meet his unborn child because of you! And Orton, he will never get to run with Alanna and the rest of his kids again and that is because of you!" I said.

"They went along with it," Shane said softly.

"No, you forced them to." I said angrily. I pulled my shirt off and showed him the scar on my chest.

"I got this trying to get you all to come back. You almost killed me as well Shane! Just leave me alone all right? You have lost all of my respect!" I said. I took off jogging and I jumped the small fence at the back to run around the land behind their house.

After a while, I couldn't run anymore. I walked back to the house and as I made it to the back porch, I realised I was crying. I sat on the steps and cried. Shane had led the boys into a known bomb site and sure enough the bomb went off. Shane was lucky he'd survived it unscathed but it had dwelled a lot of resentment amongst the boys. Gabriel and Wilson were natural-born soldiers and Shane didn't understand the severity of the situation he had put himself in. I heard the back door open and I wiped my eyes.

"Hey," I heard Stephanie say. I heard the emotion in her voice and I wanted to turn around but I couldn't.

"I uh, heard what you said to Shane before." Stephanie said. I nodded and sniffed.

"They were my platoon Steph, like brothers to me." I said. Steph sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Do you understand?" I asked, looking at her. Stephanie nodded my head and pressed her lips against mine.

"I understand completely Paul but I don't think my family will be that uh... understanding." Stephanie said. I nodded and stood up.

"Come on honey," I said. Stephanie stood up and I walked inside with her following me.

"Stephanie may I have a word?" Her Dad asked stiffly. Stephanie nodded and followed her Dad out of the room. I spotted Shane and realised that I couldn't stay mad at him anymore, he was a part of my platoon and therefore was like a brother to me. I sat down next to him and held my hand out. He stared at me and grabbed my hand. I held it and looked into his eyes.

"I was out of line," I said. Shane started crying and wiped his eyes.

"I regret every minute of it," He whispered. I nodded and placed my hand on his back. I heard yelling and Shane looked up.

"Dad doesn't like the way you talked to me." Shane sighed. I nodded and stood up. I walked over to where I heard the yelling and opened the door. Stephanie was sitting on a sofa crying and Vince glared at me.

"Get away from her; you are not going to have anything to do with her anymore!" Vince yelled.

"Daddy, please!" Stephanie begged. I stood there and I could feel the whole world come crashing down around me.

"Get out of my house and don't you dare come back." Vince yelled. I looked at Stephanie and she stared at me sadly.

"Just go," She mouthed. I nodded my head and turned to leave the house, leaving my whole life behind me, in tears.

"Steph, you don't have to listen to him," I said, talking to her on the phone that night.

"If I don't, he'll disown me." Steph whispered.

"So you're willing to give away everything just to listen to your Dad?" I asked.

"It's not like that," Stephanie said.

"It seems as though it is Stephanie and I can't believe that you would do that to me." I said. I hung up and threw my phone across the room. I picked my home phone up and dialled in a number.

"Major Reynolds? It's Sergeant Levesque. I want to reenlist and I want to get out of this country as soon as possible." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Month Later...**

**Letter # 1 –Tour 2**

**Dear Stephanie,**

**As you know by now, I have reenlisting into the army and will remain in Afghanistan until the end of this year. Then I will be returning to my training grounds in Texas, where I will be helping train the next generation of American Soldiers to defend our country.**

**You may be asking yourself why I didn't take it upon myself to come and tell you yourself; however I couldn't exactly do that with your father barring me from ever coming near you again. I am disappointed that you listened to him Stephanie, we have something great together, we've even got a child together Stephanie, why did you have to listen to him? I won't get to see our child often and I wanted to be there for them, I really did. I just acted out of anger and now I am signed up for a five year stint.**

**I want to be there for the birth of our child however and I will make sure that I am available and back here in the US all of July, just so I can meet the little one that our love created. I still love you Stephanie, I really do and there will be no-one else for me. I decided that the first time I laid my eyes on you. And I always will love you because you are the mother of my child.**

**I honestly don't know what else to say Stephanie except that I wished it hadn't ended how it did. We were great, even you knew that.**

**I love you, please take care and keep me updated on our baby**

**Love Sergeant Paul M. Levesque**

**I looked at the letter and sighed before picking up a pen and deciding to write back to him.**

Letter # 2- Tour 2

Dear Paul,

I'm sorry about how we left everything as well. I know that by going with what Dad said has ruined everything between us and I didn't want that at all. I wanted to chase after you that night but I knew that with your anger, I would have made things worse and I am so sorry. My belly is starting to grow now and I felt a little bit of movement the other day. It's so exciting and I'm not getting sick anymore either so I'm happy.

I miss seeing you and I'm disappointed that you signed up for five years. We could have worked through this you know, and now that Dad has seen how upset I am, he realises he has made a mistake. I hope you will forgive him, like you forgave Shane. I don't think I can live without you Paul; I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life.

I want to move to Texas with you when you come back. I want our children to grow up knowing there Mommy and Daddy are in love, because we are. I'm willing to move anywhere with you, it honestly doesn't bother me as long as I am with you. I hope you give us the chance.

Well, I'm going to head off to work now but I hope I hear from you soon. I love you.

Love Stephanie

**I sealed the letter and sent it off on my way to work.**

"**Steph, you've got a phone call on line three." My assistant said to me. I nodded my head and picked up the phone.**

"**Steph McMahon speaking, how may I be of assistance today?" I said.**

"**Hey Steph, its Shane," Shane said. I smiled brightly and continued typing.**

"**How's everything in Afghanistan?" I asked.**

"**Aw, it's all right." He replied.**

"**How is Paul?" I asked, trying to hide the tone of desperation in my voice.**

"**He is actually the reason I called. He wanted to call you but asked me to talk to you first so you could choose whether or not you wanted to talk to him." Shane said.**

"**All right, put him on," I said.**

"**Hey Stephanie," Paul whispered.**

"**Hey Paul," I replied back, sinking down into my chair.**

"**How are you going?" Paul asked me.**

"**We don't have to do this you know, act so awkward with each other. After all, I'm carrying your baby." I said.**

"**Have you found out what you're having?" Paul asked.**

"**I don't want to find out. There are not a lot of surprises left in this world; it'd be good to have a few left." I said to him. I heard him chuckle and I longed to see him again. I just wanted to see his eyes twinkle, his face crease with his laughing.**

"**I miss you," I whispered.**

"**I miss you too honey," He replied.**

"**I really wish that you hadn't gone and reenlisted. " I said to him.**

"**I know it was just one of those things that I did. It was a moment of stupidity." Paul said.**

"**You realise we can't make this thing right between us until you come back right? I mean, really, we can't." I said. Paul sighed and I imagined him running his hands through his hair. **

"**Yeah, I know baby." Paul said. I heard yelling on his end of the line and I knew his time must be up.**

"**Baby," Paul sighed again.**

"**Yes Paul?" I said.**

"**I have to get going now but I'll call you in a week's time all right? I love you," Paul said.**

"**I love you too," I replied. I shut the phone and went back to work.**

"**Did Paul call before?" Dad asked when I walked into his office. I nodded my head and sat in front of his desk.**

"**I just miss him Dad," I whispered. Dad nodded his head and I pressed my lips together.**

"**I know you do baby," Dad said. I nodded and he came around the desk to gently massage my shoulders.**

"**He's coming home at the end of the year baby girl, and then you will be with him." Dad said.**

"**Um, I want to talk to you about that." I whispered softly.**

"**What about it?" Dad said.**

"**When he comes back, he's moving to Texas. I'm going to go down there and live with him." I said. Dad was silent for a long time and then he moved back to his desk. He definitely wasn't happy about this.**

"**Well baby girl, if he makes you happy and you want to go down to Texas to live with him, who am I to say no? I am the one that made this mess in the first place; I am not making it messier." Dad said. I nodded and smiled at him happily. **

"**Thank you," I whispered.**

"**I love you baby girl, I just want you to be happy." Dad said. I nodded and smiled at her.**

"**Thank you. I love you too Daddy," I said.**

"**All right, let's get back to work." Dad said. I nodded and left his office again. I was happy, but also wary. He changed his mind once, who said he wouldn't change it again?**


	9. Chapter 9

Six Months Later...

I had been back in the States for a week now, I had managed to convince Major Reynolds to let me come back to America and stay in Texas, instead of going back to Afghanistan. My leg was playing up on me again so I knew how Stephanie would react. I was down in Texas, trying to get everything sorted and set up. I looked at the clock inside my bedroom. I had put the finishing touches to the nursery last night and I was proud of my efforts. It was absolutely gorgeous; everything was pale yellow and pale green. I'd decided to go with a jungle theme. I knew that Stephanie would love it. Stephanie, she would be here any minute. I got out of bed and I heard a car door slam shut. She wouldn't be here in a minute, she was here now.

I opened the door and saw Steph's hand holding the key. I knew she wasn't expecting me here and the stunned expression on her face showed me that. I smiled and walked forward to press my lips against hers. Her open mouth was frozen to the spot and I pulled away.

"Hey baby," I said.

"Uh, hi," She squeaked out.

"I know I told you we were going to be living on an army base, but here we are, in San Antonio. I'm training the boys in Fort Sam Houston." I said. Stephanie nodded and her belly led her through the door. It was so big now and I felt a pang in my chest realising how much I had missed out on.

"I'll just go get your bags baby," I said.

"Um, don't," She called out.

"Why not babe, I don't want you getting them." I said, as she came back into view.

"Just, leave them until later," She said. I frowned and shook my head. I walked down to the car and saw a letter sitting in the front seat of the car. My name was written on it and I recognised Stephanie's slanted writing. I frowned and got into the front seat to pick the letter up.

"Paul, I need to tell you something before you read that." Stephanie said. I didn't notice she had followed me outside.

"Well, I was going to send that letter to you a while ago but I decided to wait and tell you face to face. So please, come inside?" She said. I nodded and followed her inside.

"Okay, here's the thing. When I found out you left me to go back to Afghanistan, I got upset and I got mad. After work that night, it was really when it hit me. So, I called up Jess and Amanda and we went out to a club. One thing led to another and it honestly didn't mean anything to me Paul." Stephanie said. I closed my eyes and drowned out her talking.

She cheated on me.

The most important woman in my life cheated on me.

"Get out," I said.

"What?" She said. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I said, get out of my house Stephanie, I don't believe you!" I said.

"At that point in time you had just left me all right? My pregnancy makes my hormones crazy and it was one stupid mistake. You've made mistakes in your life before!" Stephanie yelled. My anger got the better of me and I turned around to glare at her.

"You're the only mistake I've made in my life. I knew you were no good from the beginning. Such a beautiful girl like you, of course you can't remain settled. You disgust me Stephanie McMahon and if you weren't having my child, I would be happy to never see your face in my life again!" I said.

"I can't leave tonight," Stephanie squeaked, the tears rolling down her face. I couldn't kick her out, she was carrying my child. And Steph deserved to talk about this with me. I rubbed my face wearily and motioned upstairs.

"Go upstairs and take our bedroom. You can stay here tonight and tomorrow, tomorrow we will talk about our relationship and whether or not it has a future." I said. Stephanie nodded and came over to me.

"Goodnight and you don't realise how sorry I am. I love you Paul, and I didn't want this to ruin anything. It was absolutely meaningless; he pressured me into sleeping with him." She said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go sleep," I said. Steph nodded and went back upstairs.

That night, I walked up to our bedroom and watched Stephanie as she slept. She looked so peaceful, apart from the tear stains that were still visible on her face. I sighed, knowing that I was the reason they were there. I knew Steph was telling the truth but knowing she had slept with another man made me undeniably angry. Stephanie was mine; I didn't want anyone else having her. I saw her belly move and I smiled. That was our baby in there. Trying not to wake her, I leant over and placed my hand over the top of the kicking baby. I felt my eyes well up with tears and Stephanie's eyes opened.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey, go back to sleep," I replied.

"I would if you would stay here with me." She whispered huskily. As I stared into her eyes, I realised I had already forgiven her.

"All right but we're still talking tomorrow." I said. Stephanie nodded and I slid down behind her.

"I love you," She whispered. I placed my hand on her belly and softly pressed my lips against her neck.

"I love you too," I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

When Stephanie woke up the next morning, I kept my eyes shut. Her cell phone was ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?" She hushed. Two seconds later, I heard her put her phone back down again and I frowned slightly.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That guy, he's harassing me still. Can we go to the shops today and get my number changed?" She asked.

"Why didn't you change it previously?" I said.

"I didn't want you calling my cell phone and it being disconnected." Stephanie said. I nodded and she got out of bed.

"So, are you gonna kick me out?" Steph asked timidly. I shook my head and her phone started ringing.

"Give it to me," I said. She nodded and tossed it to me. I accepted the call and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Uh who's this?" A man said.

"I think the real question is why the hell you are calling my girl and the mother of my child. If you ever call her again, I will hunt you down and hurt you." I said angrily. The line went dead and I smiled at Stephanie.

"There you go," I said.

"Paul, I'm sorry for hurting you and I know I've lost your trust but I want to earn it back." Stephanie said.

"Look, we've both made mistakes, you said so yourself. I understand that what happened was a mistake and I trust you when you say that Stephanie. Why do I trust you? It's because I love you with all of my heart and I can't stand to have you out of my life, that's why I trust you." I said. Stephanie nodded and I leant forward to press my lips against hers. Her phone started ringing again and I groaned.

"Ignore it," She whispered. I looked at the number and saw that it was her Dad.

"It's your Dad," I said. She groaned and took the phone off of me.

"Hey Daddy," She said. I stood up and went to take a shower while she was talking to her Dad.

"So, do you want to talk about everything?" Stephanie asked after she was done with her shower. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to me.

"I was thinking that we could uh... just go to the shops and get you a new number, buy our baby a few outfits, get some lunch and some groceries. Then we can come back, get in the hot tub, and we can take it from there." I said, with a playful smirk. Stephanie smiled softly and bit her lip.

"I forgive you Steph; we don't need to talk about this anymore." I said. Stephanie nodded her head and slid her dress on.

"Come on beautiful lady, let's go shopping!" I said. Stephanie smiled happily and we left the house.

At the mall, I was sure to keep my eye on Stephanie and I noticed that she wasn't even looking at other guys. When she wasn't watching where she was walking, her eyes were on mine. She blushed every time our eyes met and we finally sat down for lunch.

"What are you looking at?" She finally asked.

"I forgot how beautiful you are." I said. I leant over and pressed my lips against hers. Stephanie blushed and I leant over to kiss her softly.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," She replied.

"So, did you sneak a peek of the nursery?" I asked her.

"When I tried to, the shower turned off, so I ran back to the room and acted all casual." She said. I laughed at her and she blushed.

"You can't blame me for wanting to see our daughter's nursery." Stephanie said. I stared at her and her eyes went wide. I saw her cover her mouth and I laughed at her softly again.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"I was going to wait and let you be surprised." She replied. I shook my head and went back to eating lunch, amused with the disappointed expression on Stephanie's face.

"Baby, I don't care that you spoiled the one thing I wanted as a surprise. It's cool, really it is." I said, as we went to look for more baby clothes. Stephanie's eyes closed and she gripped my hand tightly.

"Steph, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine I think." She replied. All of a sudden her face went bright red and her eyes snapped open.

"I wet myself!" She said, panicked. I looked down to see a small puddle on the ground and then Stephanie's hands went to her belly. I had been through this with my sister, when she gave birth to Peter.

"Steph sweetie, don't panic your waters have broken. Okay honey, we've gotta get outta here." I said. Stephanie nodded and I wrapped my arm around her back. I helped her out of the store and we got to the car.

"Okay, Miss McMahon, nothing has happened as of yet so you have the option of staying here or going home until your contractions are closer together. What would you prefer?" The Nurse asked.

"I would like to go home for a little bit." Stephanie whispered. The Nurse nodded and I helped Stephanie off the bed.

"See you in a little bit," The Nurse said. We nodded and left the hospital.

"Everything will be okay Stephanie," I said. Stephanie nodded and pulled my face towards hers for a kiss. I kissed her softly and pulled away to look into her scared blue eyes.

"Promise me everything will be okay," She said.

"Everything will be okay, I promise you that Stephanie." I said, reassuring the most beautiful woman in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**One Week Later**

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

**"It's your turn to get her," I murmured to Paul when our six-day-old daughter started crying.**

**"I don't wanna," Paul grumbled, pulling me tighter to him.**

**"Come on, all you have to do is get her, the bottle and bring her in here," I said, keeping my eyes shut.**

**"You do it," Paul replied. I ran my hand down his bicep and pressed my finger into the pressure point in his elbow.**

**"Ow," He complained, jerking away from me. I smirked and heard him muttering as he walked out of the room.**

**"Hey Aubrey, Mommy's being mean." I heard Paul say on the baby monitor. Paul's cell phone started ringing and I reached out to grab it. I pressed the accept button and I heard an urgent voice.**

**"Sergeant Levesque, it is Steven. McMahon, he was shot last night. They've flown him back to the US but they don't know if he's going to survive. They should be landing in L.A later on today; they took one of the fastest choppers. He was asking for his family. He was going in and out of consciousness and I think you should call the rest of his family." Steven said. Paul walked into the room and frowned.**

**"Are you all right?" He asked. I shook my head and held out the phone.**

**"Shane's been shot." I whimpered. Paul's eyes widened and I started crying. Paul came over and gently placed Aubrey in my arms. He took the phone and got in bed next to me. He talked fast and kept squeezing my shoulder. Then he looked at me and saw that I was still crying. He took his arm from my shoulder and wiped the tears from my face, letting his hand linger there. I stared at him and then he said his goodbyes.**

**"We're gonna call your family and then we're going to California all right? I think you should get Bre ready and then get in a shower. I'll make all the calls." He said. I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom.**

**That night, we arrived in California and we were going out for dinner with my family. Mom, Dad, Marissa and my nephews Declan and Henry hadn't even met Aubrey yet. I dressed her up in a little dress with a long sleeve suit underneath and white stockings over her diaper.**

**"You look beautiful baby girl!" I said, placing a headband on top of her head. I lifted her up and hugged her tightly. Her little eyes opened and I smiled.**

**"I love you Aubrey," I whispered. Paul walked into the room and I looked up at him.**

**"Your brother will be touching down at like one o'clock in the morning." He said. I nodded my head and bit my lip.**

**"Come on," He said. I nodded and handed Aubrey to him.**

**"Where are we meeting them?" I asked.**

**"They're meeting us at the restaurant. We're only down the street so we don't have to drive." Paul said. I nodded and he held his hand out. I took it and we walked out of the hotel and down to the restaurant.**

**Just before we walked inside, Aubrey started screaming and I sighed. Paul lifted her up so her head was resting on his shoulder and rubbed her back. I moved to the side and saw her face scrunch up.**

**"I think she's got wind baby." I said. Paul nodded and he looked around.**

**"We didn't bring a blanket for her." He said. I shook my head and rummaged through the diaper bag, pulling out a light blanket. He smiled and took it off of me, wrapping Aubrey up as best he could. She still kept screaming so I took her and looked inside. I saw Mom and Dad and I walked in and over to their table.**

**"What a way to make an impression on your grandparent's baby girl!" Dad said. I smiled and placed her on my chest. I covered all of her with a blanket and started rubbing and patting her back. After about five minutes, she stopped crying and I quickly checked her to see that her eyes were open and she was sucking on her thumb.**

**"Baby, I think she's still hungry. Can you get the bottle out of my bag and see if we can warm it up?" I said. Paul nodded and grabbed the bottle from my bag.**

**"So how is she going?" Mom asked, motioning to Aubrey.**

**"She's going well. Tonight has honestly been the worst night with her." I said, whilst Aubrey sucked happily on her bottle and her Daddy played with her feet. I smiled and then Marissa came in, with Declan, now ten months old in her arms and Henry, the three-week-old baby, strapped to her chest.**

**"Paul baby, go help her." I said. He nodded and stood up, walking over to her and taking Declan from her arms. I saw her smile appreciatively and I looked down at Aubrey. She had stopped sucking and had opened her eyes.**

**"Don't worry, Daddy is coming back Bre," I said soothingly, rubbing my girl's belly. She burped loudly and I saw her eyes drooping. **

**"Grandma and Pop are going to hold you and then you can come back to Daddy or me," I said, handing Aubrey to Dad. Paul sat next to me again and I pressed my lips against his softly. He stared into my eyes and I stared back at him.**

**"Are you okay?" He mouthed. I shook my head and felt my eyes welling up with tears.**

**"Please excuse me," I whispered, getting up and leaving the restaurant.**

**"I thought you might want some company," I heard Paul say. I looked up and saw him standing near the door. I stood up and walked over to him.**

**"What's wrong baby?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I wiped my eyes softly and sniffed.**

**"I'm just scared for Shane, and I haven't slept much the past couple of nights so I think everything is taking its toll on me baby," I said. Paul nodded and rubbed my back soothingly.**

**"Do you want to go back to the hotel and have a sleep?" He asked. I nodded my head and we walked over to a cab. As I got into the back, Paul talked to the Driver. Then he came around to the back window and I rolled it down.**

**"I'll see you in a little while honey and don't worry; Bre will be all right here." He said. I nodded my head and smiled as the driver drove off.**

**About one o'clock that morning, the door rattling woke me up. I sat up with a fright and I saw Aubrey sleeping in bed. Where was Paul? I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Paul fumbling around trying to find the key card.**

**"Where'd you go?" I whispered to him, letting him slip past me.**

**"I went with Marissa to see Shane at the hospital." He murmured, taking his shoes and then his socks off. I rubbed my eyes drowsily and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was wearing his muscle singlet underneath and it hugged his chest and stomach, defining his muscles perfectly. I wanted that body against mine but I knew I wasn't able too. Hell, I'd just given birth a week ago!**

**"Come on baby, let's get into bed before we both get over excited and forget about certain medical issues," Paul murmured. I nodded and we got into the bed. I cuddled up to him and went off to sleep.**

**Paul woke me up in the morning by shaking me awake. I opened my eyes a little bit and stared at him disgruntled.**

**"Baby, Shane is asking for you and Aubrey at the hospital." He whispered. I nodded and sat up. Closing my eyes again, I pulled Paul's face to mine and sought out his lips hungrily. He kissed me softly and then he pulled away.**

**"Come on, we should go to the hospital." He said. I nodded and got up to get ready.**

**When we got to the hospital, Paul waited outside while I took Aubrey in to see Shane. He looked horrible. He was hooked up to a drip and had an oxygen mask on. This didn't look like my big brother.**

**"Shane?" I said timidly. His eyes fluttered open and I saw him smile softly.**

**"Hey," He groaned. He raised the bed up into a sitting position and I moved closer. Aubrey whimpered in my arms and Shane's eyes travelled down to my daughter.**

**"She's beautiful Steph," He croaked. I nodded and moved forward again.**

**"Shane, are you all right?" I asked. He nodded and rolled his eyes.**

**"Everyone is panicking and I'm fine. I got shot in the chest, I know that it is a big deal but I swear to you Stephanie, I am feeling fine. They got the bullet out. I'm fine." Shane said. I nodded and sat down on the side of the bed.**

**"You can't go back out Shane; Riss needs all the help in the world right now. You have two children under the age of one. Shane, you need to slow down so Declan and Henry get their Daddy and you stay around for a long time." I said. Shane nodded and Aubrey started crying. I pressed my lips against her forehead and held her to my chest.**

**"Let me hold her," He murmured.**

**"Have you held Henry yet?" I asked. He shook his head so I stood up.**

**"Hold your son first. We will be back later," I said. Shane nodded and grabbed my hand.**

**"Steph, the army is my life." He whispered.**

**"It shouldn't be like that Shane. Your family should be your life." I replied. With that, I walked out of the room, leaving my big brother all alone.**


	12. Chapter 12

Five Weeks Later

We were back in Texas now. Stephanie had wanted to go back the day she and Aubrey visited Shane. I didn't know what happened in that hospital room with him but Stephanie didn't want to go back and see him. So I took her and my daughter back home again. Stephanie hadn't been herself since that day and I was back at work, training the troops. I was worried about her, I really was and I guess that was rubbing off on my work.

"Levesque, can I have a word please." Major Ryan said. I nodded and followed him into his office.

"What's up Sergeant?" He asked.

"It's my girl; since McMahon got shot she's been strange. I know it's her brother but I'm worried Major." I said. He nodded and pointed to the door.

"You're on leave until that girl of yours is back to normal. It's affecting you as well." Major Ryan said. I opened my mouth to argue but he stood up, pointing to the door.

"I'm serious Levesque, now leave." He said. I nodded my head and went back home.

When I got home, I heard Aubrey crying and I opened the front door. Stephanie was lying down on the sofa and Aubrey was on her chest. When I walked over to them, I saw that Stephanie had her eyes shut. I took Aubrey from her arms and carried her upstairs.

"Hey girl, settle down." I said. I placed her in her bed and she went silent. I smiled and walked downstairs and saw Stephanie sitting up.

"You okay?" I asked. She shrugged and I sat down next to her.

"What's up with you lately?" I asked.

"Well... ever since Shane..." She started to say but she stopped.

"Steph, I need you to talk to me." I said. Stephanie started crying and I sighed, pulling her into my arms.

"It's just Shane's attitude with everything. It's driving me crazy. He just expects Marissa to raise Declan and Henry all by herself so he can go out and get injured again. I don't know why he's acting like that!" Steph said angrily.

"Steph, let me tell you something all right?" I said. Steph nodded and I wiped her eyes softly.

"Shane, he's got the soldier's mentality. Before I met you it was exactly the way I was. I had the soldier's mentality. You get injured, you heal and you go back out there and fight for your country. The country you got injured defending in the first place. You're fighting to prove yourself, show you're still worthy of that respect." I said. Stephanie moved out of my arms and sat in front of me. She was listening intently.

"When you're a Soldier, you have this sense of duty. I still feel it now; I have just learnt to control it. I am serving my country, not in the way that I would specifically like, but I am still serving and honouring my country. Shane feels that need and sadly, it outweighs his family's need. I mean, if you told me that you needed me back home, to help with Aubrey, I'd be there in a heartbeat. I think that the fact he has already missed out on so much of Declan, he feels as though he's just going to miss out completely and going back to fighting is his escape. It's like his family, out there fighting." I said. Stephanie nodded and I squeezed her hand.

"I know how easy it is to be upset about Shane's attitude, I do know but you've gotta let him work his own problems out. Don't let his bad decisions get your mood down. Do you wanna know something babe?" I asked. Stephanie nodded her head and I leant forward to press my lips against hers.

"When you're sad baby, it affects me too. I've been sent home on leave until I get you back to normal and that is because your sadness has been affecting my work as well." I said. Stephanie nodded and kissed me again.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"That's okay sweetheart," I said, hugging her softly. She rested her head on my chest and we fell silent as I waited for my beautiful girlfriend to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**One Week Later**

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

**"Paul sweetheart, come here," I said, looking at the letter in my hand. He walked into the room with our six week old daughter and I showed him the letter.**

Dear Sergeant Paul M. Levesque, Stephanie McMahon and Aubrey Levesque,

Corporal Shane B. McMahon, Marissa, Declan and Henry McMahon,

Natalie Wilson and her children;

Theodore James Junior, Stewart Dean, Indiana Elizabeth, Jessica Natalie and

Laura Katherine Wilson

As well as

Danielle Smith and her newborn son,

Noah Braison Gabriel

Would like to invite you to a luncheon at Natalie's home she shared with T.J

124 Jacksonville Avenue, Calgary, Alberta, Canada

In memorial of

Theodore James Wilson

And

Justin Daniel Gabriel

Please wear formal attire

And join us as we celebrate

The lives of T.J and Justin

This luncheon will be a formal event so it will be necessary for you to wear formal attire. Nattie and Danielle also ask that everyone RSVP's by November 23rd, 2010 as the Memorial Luncheon is on November 27th, 2010 and seating arrangements need to be finalised by the RSVP date.

Hope to see you there,

Danielle Smith and Natalie Wilson

**I smiled at the letter and a piece of paper fell out on the ground. I picked it up and opened it.**

_Stephanie and Paul,_

_I know that seeing Shane's name on the invite may come as a shock but all Danielle and I want to do is let Shane know that we forgive him and that he can move on without living with the regrets we have heard he has._

_Please make sure he, Marissa, Declan and Henry all come. Thanks,_

_Nattie _

**"Paul, we can't deny them that." I said. Paul nodded and rubbed my back.**

**"Well, let's go out shopping and buy my girls some pretty dresses." Paul said. I smiled and nodded my head. He leant forward and pressed his lips against mine and I smiled.**

**"I love you," I said.**

**"I love you too," He replied.**

**"Well, let's go shopping right now!" I said. Paul rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and walked over to the front door. I opened it and saw a little girl sitting on the balcony. She only looked about three years old. Her hair was a wonderful, orange colour and I frowned softly. Her big brown eyes looked up at me and I recognised them instantly.**

**It couldn't be.**

**"Paul," I called out. I felt him come up behind me and the little girl squealed excitedly.**

**"You didn't tell me you had another daughter." I said**

**"I... I... that little girl, cannot be mine." He said. I turned to face Paul and I glared at him.**

**"Give me my daughter." I said, taking Aubrey out of his arms. Paul looked at me and I opened the front door.**

**"Come inside honey," I said to the little carrot-top. She came running over and stopped in front of Paul.**

**"Up please!" She said. Paul lifted her up and I looked at the two of them.**

**"Who is she?" I asked.**

**"I have no idea Stephanie!" Paul said. I shook my head and moved forward to snatch the keys out of his hand.**

**"Not a good enough answer." I said. I grabbed the diaper bag and rushed down to the car.**

**"Stephanie, please don't do this!" Paul said. I turned to see him, still holding the little girl and his eyes were frantic, pleading.**

**"You find out who she is, then call me. Then I'll decide what I'm going to do." I said. Paul started crying and gripped my waist.**

**"Steph, what if she is my daughter?" He said.**

**"I don't know what will happen then Paul." I said, trying to move out of his grip.**

**"Stephanie, I don't want to lose you," Paul said. I sighed and wiped the tear that ran down his cheek.**

**"Stephanie, I don't know how this happened but I can swear to you, I did not know that I had another daughter, hell, I still don't know. But baby please, if I knew that I had a daughter, I would have told you." Paul whispered.**

**"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked.**

**"Abi," She said softly. I looked back at the front porch and saw a box. **

**"Come on Paul," I said, motioning to the porch. We walked back up and Paul bent down to pick the box up. I spotted the letter on top and took it. We walked back inside the house and sat in the living room.**

**"Read the letter," He said to me. I nodded and opened it.**

**"Do you want me to read it out loud?" I asked. He nodded his head and ran his hand through Abi's tight curls.**

**Dear Sergeant P.M. Levesque,**

**You don't know me, and I think we should keep it that way. However, three years ago, when you were staying in Calgary, we slept together. I know for a fact that I wasn't the only one you slept with during your stay in Calgary; however I was the only one that fell pregnant to you. Ten months later, I gave birth to your baby girl, Abigail Patricia Levesque. You see, I'm good friends with some of the boys you hung around so I learnt that your last name was Levesque and that the mother I'd heard you talking about, was named Patricia. I decided to name Abigail after your mother and of course, give my baby girl her Daddy's last name.**

**Why you may ask, am I only telling you all of this now? The answer is simple. I have never been a fit mother for Abigail. She deserves so much better than me and I know that she can get that with you. After all, you are an Army Sergeant. You can provide for our daughter better than I will ever be able to. That is why I found out where you were stationed and sent her down. I didn't let you know of Abigail earlier because I thought that I would be able to take care of her. But I can't. And to be honest, I don't want to. I want you to raise her. I don't want to be in her life. She doesn't like me anyway.**

**Abigail Patricia Levesque was born on July 2nd, 2007. She was 7lbs 10oz and a really beautiful little girl, as she is now. Due to my situation, we were lucky we had such a healthy baby, however she was addicted to heroin and was slowly weaned off. I was allowed to take her home but I didn't want her, I was more worried about the addiction.**

**My Mom raised Abi until she passed away, the day before Abi's birthday. I took her back in and started trying to find you because I can't stand the little brat. She was spoilt by my Mother. So, you can have her. I have sent down all her medical records, what clothes she has and her teddy bear. Please don't try to find out who I am. I don't want you to know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Abigail's Mother**

**I stared at Paul and he started crying. Abi looked up at him confused and I motioned for her to come over to me. She slid out of Paul's arms and slowly made her way over to me. When she finally stood in front of me, I pulled her close and hugged her. At first she was stiff but then she relaxed and curled into me. I looked up at Paul and saw him still crying.**

**"Abi, do you know who he is?" I asked, motioning towards Paul. Abi nodded her head slowly and then pushed her ringlets out of her eyes.**

**"Well, how about you go give him a cuddle huh? It might make him feel better." I said. Abi nodded and walked back over to Paul. I stood up and made my way over to him as well. I placed Aubrey in his arms and walked over to where the box was sitting. I lifted it up and opened it to see it half full with paperwork and the other half had a teddy bear and only about four sets of clothes.**

**"Baby, we need to go buy Abi some clothes." I said. Paul looked up and I held up the four sets of clothes.**

**"That's all we've got." I said. He nodded his head and I grabbed the teddy bear.**

**"Can I have my teddy?" I heard Abi's little voice say. I turned to face her and her eyes widened in fear. She shook her head and got off Paul. She backed into the corner of the room and I frowned.**

**"Sorry!" She squeaked. I looked at Paul and walked over to her.**

**"Why'd you come over to the corner?" I asked her softly.**

**"I sorry," She repeated. I handed her the teddy bear and she looked up at me gratefully.**

**"Thanks," Abi whispered. **

**"We're gonna go out and get you some clothes Princess, you wanna get up and come out to the car?" I asked. Abi nodded and stood up. I smiled and stood up as well. Paul had risen from the sofa and I walked over to kiss him.**

**"Steph," He whispered as my mouth covered his.**

**"Don't worry about it, I overreacted. I think we desperately need to get this little girl some clothes." I said. Paul nodded and I kissed him softly. I pulled away and we made our way out to the car, with Abi following us cautiously. Paul put Aubrey in the backseat and I got Abi in, making sure she was in safe and secure.**

**"We need another capsule babe," I said to Paul. Paul nodded his head and got in the driver's side of the car. I scrambled into the front seat and pressed my lips against his.**

**"I love you Soldier Man," I said to him.**

**"Love you too Beautiful," Paul said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him and he pulled out of the driveway and down to the mall.**

**At the mall, to say I went a bit overboard in buying clothes for Abi was a tad bit of an understatement. Now we were in the toy section and Abi was sitting in the trolley looking around. I had Aubrey in a pouch on my chest and Paul was looking at all the different toys.**

**"Abi, do you want a dolly?" Paul asked. Abi's eyes lit up and we walked down to where he was standing.**

**"Choose any one that you want." He said.**

**"Can I have that one, that one and... that one!" She said brightly.**

**"Just choose one baby girl," Paul said. Abi's smile faltered and she pointed to the smallest one.**

**"Just that one," She said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice and I looked at Paul with pleading eyes.**

**"Come here," I said to him. He frowned and came closer to me and I held his hand.**

**"Why can't she have all three of them?" I asked.**

**"We can't spoil her." He said.**

**"It's not spoiling her; it's just giving her a couple of things to play with instead of just one or two. Baby, she's gotta have some of her own toys. We went over the top with Aubrey and then we won't have to buy Bre toys when she's older, she can just share with Abi." I said, squeezing his hand. Abi was watching me carefully and I smiled when Paul sighed and pressed his lips against mine.**

**"You're lucky that I love you," He whispered.**

**"Stephanie?" I heard a soft voice behind me say. I turned to see Nattie standing there and I smiled. Indiana, Jessica and Laura were all sitting in a trolley and standing beside the trolley were Junior and Stewie.**

**"How are you babe?" I asked, walking over and kissing her cheek.**

**"I miss spending time with all the wives. I'm visiting Harry; I heard Sergeant Levesque is training him up." She said. I turned to Paul and saw him talking to Abi.**

**"Who's the little girl in the trolley?" She asked.**

**"That's Abigail, Paul's daughter." I said. Nattie's eyebrows rose and I nodded my head.**

**"I know, she showed up on our doorstep this morning. According to the letter that came with her, her Mom was a junkie and she didn't even want her. Abi's grandma was raising her and when she died, Abi obviously went back to the mother, who hunted Paul down and just dropped her off out the front." I said. **

**"Wow, what a bitch," Natalie said. Aubrey started whimpering and Nattie took her from my pouch.**

**"How are you holding up?" I asked her.**

**"I'm struggling. Not many people offer to help out. Five kids, that's a bit too much for anyone to handle, especially with three of them being a week off fifteen months old." Nattie said.**

**"How about you and the girls come over this afternoon and Paul goes over to your place. Paul can hang out and do boy stuff with Harry, Junior and Stewie and we can just do girlie stuff and hang out. We haven't been able to do that for a long, long time." I said. Natalie nodded and smiled.**

**"Oh, Shane's coming over tonight. Well, I'll just send him, Declan and Henry over to Harry's and Marissa can stay with us." I said. Nattie smiled again and nodded her head.**

**"Well, we'll take the girls now if you want." I said. Nattie's eyes widened and she shook her head.**

**"No, it is okay," She said. I laughed and took Aubrey from her arms. I put her back in the pouch.**

**"Well, I'll see you later this afternoon then. Say about five?" I said. Nattie nodded and she kissed my cheek.**

**"I'll see you then." Nattie said. She walked down the aisle to where Paul was and I saw him hug her warmly. I felt someone tug on my shirt and I bent down to see Junior. He was a spitting image of his Dad.**

**"Is Mac gonna come tonight?" He asked. I nodded my head and he smiled.**

**"Tell him not to chicken out or I'll bash him." He said. I smiled and nodded my head again.**

**"I'll make sure that he gets that message but I think he will go to yours. You wanna know why?" I said. Junior nodded and I bent down to whisper in his ear.**

**"He'd rather be with the boys than get a yelling from your Mama," I whispered. Junior laughed and nodded his head.**

**"Anyone would rather be with the boys than get a yelling from Mama. With all due respect," He said. I laughed and ruffled his hair.**

**"Speaking of getting yelled at by your Mama, you better get going before she realises you're not following her." I said.**

**"She won't yell at me, I'm talking to you." Junior said. I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him.**

**"Good point Stephy, see you later!" He called out, running off.**

**"I didn't know you were training Harry babe," I said, rubbing Paul's back as he pushed the trolley.**

**"I thought I'd mentioned it," Paul said. I shook my head and he smiled at me.**

**"Well, I'm training Harry Smith sweetheart. Did you know that his girl is pregnant?" Paul asked.**

**"Wow, that's great news. I bet Harry is pulling for a boy." I said. Paul nodded and smiled.**

**"He's gonna name the first born son David Theodore." He said. I smiled and looked down at Abi.**

**"That's great, after his Daddy and his best friend." I said. Paul nodded and smiled.**

**"I think we're ready to get out of here don't you?" Paul asked. I nodded and looked down at Abi. She was looking at the toys in the trolley and I smiled. She honestly was a beautiful little girl. We walked over to the checkouts and I continued rubbing Paul's back. I knew that he was incredibly stressed out about all of this and I wanted him to know that I was supporting him. As we got to the checkout, I stopped rubbing his back and gripped his belt as he got all the toys out of the trolley. Afterwards, we put all the bags in the car, got the girls strapped in and made our way back home.**

**"Baby, tonight you and Shane are gonna go over to Harry's house for a boys night and Marissa, Nattie, Indiana, Jessica and Laura are coming over here for a girls night okay?" I said. Paul nodded and turned to face me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.**

**"Let me go get some rest now then. Will you be all right?" He asked.**

**"Daddy, I tired," Abi said, running over to us.**

**"Take the little carrot-top with you." I said. Paul nodded and lifted her up. I smiled at him as he walked down to our bedroom and I heard the door shut. I was going to get some downtime in myself. Aubrey was asleep in the nursery and I was set for the next two hours or so. I made my way over to the sofa where I lay down and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.**


	14. Chapter 14

**That night, before Paul left, he decided to cook a barbecue for us girls. Nattie brought along Harry's girlfriend, Kayley, and Marissa had shown up as well. Abi was sitting in the middle of the living room, playing quietly with her Dolls. I slid out to the backyard and smiled at Paul, who was flipping the chicken wings over.**

**"Mmm, that smells delicious." I said. Staring at my gorgeous boyfriend with his shirt off was something I could do all the time. I walked over to him and he moved so I could stand in front of him.**

**"Can I help you with anything?" I asked. He shook his head and placed his hand on my side.**

**"I'm pretty much set beautiful," He said. I smiled and let him push my hair away from my neck and kissed it softly.**

**"Don't go tonight," I murmured.**

**"This was your idea," He laughed.**

**"I know but I'm already regretting it," I whispered. Paul laughed and I gripped onto his forearm. **

**"I think that tonight will be really good for Nattie," I said. Paul squeezed my waist softly and I smiled.**

**"Yeah it will be. Let her know that if she ever needs help to just bring the kids around." Paul said. I nodded my head and turned around to kiss him.**

**"Tell everyone to get seated at the table. I'll be bringing in all the food in five minutes." He said. I nodded and walked back inside.**

**"All right, let's all get to the table!" I called out.**

**After dinner, I saw Abigail look around and tears well up in her eyes.**

**"Abi how would you like to go and play with Indiana, Laura and Jessica, huh?" I said. Abigail shook her head and I bit my lip.**

**"Where's Daddy?" She asked. I lifted her up and hugged her.**

**"Daddy's gone out for tonight so you're stuck with me. Do you want to get in a bath and put some warm pyjama's on? I asked her. She nodded her head and I carried her upstairs to the bathroom. I ran her a warm bath and put her blue pyjamas on. Then I picked her up and carried her back downstairs.**

**"How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you've just become a Mom for the first time and now you are also raising a little girl that's just hit two years old. That's got to be stressful," Natalie said. I shrugged and looked down at where Abi, Indiana, Jessica and Laura were sleeping.**

**"The hardest thing is I feel as though Aubrey should be my number one priority but with Abi in the picture I can't do that. The only reason I am supporting Paul with this little girl is because Paul had no idea that he was her father. Honestly, I would have broken down if had of known. I wouldn't be here." I said. **

**"What are you saying? Girl, are you and Paul going through some problems?" Natalie asked.**

**"No we're not but if it wasn't for Aubrey, I would have been gone when Abigail showed up on our doorstep. I really would have." I said. Natalie stared at me shocked and I shook my head.**

**Early hours of the morning, I heard the front door open and I frowned. We had all fallen asleep in the living room and I looked up to see Paul and Shane come inside, Paul carrying Declan and Shane carrying Henry. I mumbled and Paul chuckled.**

**"They all crashed here." He said.**

**"All right, we'll just leave em down here," Shane said. I stood up and lifted Aubrey from her bouncer.**

**"Hey baby," Paul said.**

**"Thanks for waking me up," I murmured. I trudged upstairs and walked into the bedroom. I placed Aubrey in her bassinet and crawled into the bed. A few minutes later, Paul came in and got in the bed behind me.**

**"Mmm, goodnight baby," He said.**

**"Night," I replied softly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Five And A Half Years Later...**

"Daddy, where are you!" I heard Abi call out. I walked out of the bathroom and saw her and Aubrey standing there innocently.

"What is up?" I asked.

"Uh... Mama has got Annabelle and Adrian ready and she said she wants you down at the breakfast table," Aubrey said. I nodded and Abigail ran off but Aubrey walked down with me.

"Daddy, when are you leaving?" Aubrey asked. I lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"You don't need to worry about that but I'm afraid to say it's gonna be sooner than you think." I said.

"What about my baby brother or sister? Are you gonna meet them?" She said. I nodded my head and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"I'm going to meet them and I'm going to be here for them just like I'm here for your sisters and brother." I said. Bre nodded her head excitedly and I put her on the ground as we walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I said brightly. Stephanie turned around to face me and sighed.

"Morning," She replied. I walked over to kiss her neck and I saw her smile softly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked.

"All right, you wanna do the school or preschool run?" She asked me.

"Whatever one you want me to do." I replied.

"All right, you can do the school run because I have a doctor's appointment to get to." She replied.

"Well do you want me to take all of them?" I said. Stephanie spun around and I smiled.

"It's no problem and then you can make sure that you are at the doctor's on time." I said. Stephanie smiled and leant forward to press her lips against mine.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you," She said.

"And after nearly seven years you are only figuring it out?" I said. She shook her head and grinned.

"I knew it all along," She said. I smiled and went to sit at the table.

"Da-Da," Adrian squealed when he saw me.

"Hi Paul," Annabelle said. I crinkled my nose and shook my head.

"Anna, my name is Daddy," I said. Annabelle shook her head and laughed.

"Steph calls you Paul," She said. I looked at Stephanie and she laughed.

"It's just a phase honey, Abi and Bre went through it as well. I nodded my head and waited for the girls to finish eating. Adrian had finished a long time before them.

"All right girls, we'll see you this afternoon," I said. Abi and Bre kissed my cheek and jumped out of the car. I watched them as they ran into the school and I smiled.

"Let's go Paul!" Annabelle said from the backseat.

"I'm Daddy," I said. I was met with giggles and I frowned as we drove off. When we arrived at the preschool, I helped Annabelle out and carried Adrian into the school so I could sign her off. Just before I was about to leave, I walked into the playground to try and find Annabelle. She came running up to me and I bent down to give her a hug.

"I love you Daddy," She said. I smiled and rubbed her back softly.

"Does Daddy get a kiss?" I asked. Annabelle nodded and kissed my lips. I smiled and pulled back.

"No more calling me Paul all right?" I said. Annabelle nodded and I stood back up.

"See you this afternoon honey," I said. She nodded and ran off to play with her friends.

I was back at home for about an hour when Stephanie came in. She was crying and I frowned.

"Baby, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, it just hit me on the drive home that you're leaving tomorrow." Steph said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Have you told the kids yet?" Stephanie said.

"Not yet, I was going to tell them tonight," I replied.

"They're going to be annoyed you know," Stephanie said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I know," I replied. I bounced Adrian up and down and he screamed with laughter. Stephanie got up and she left the room. I looked down at Adrian and sighed. I knew why Stephanie was acting so upset. I was leaving her with five kids under the age of eight to look after whilst I went back and fought in the war. I had been training incessantly and I had injured my leg again. Unbeknownst to Steph, I had it wrapped so I would be able to walk on it.

Stephanie came back down a while later and lifted Adrian up.

"It's time for a nap buddy," She said. Adrian tried to protest but I saw that he was already tired. I smiled and watched as she carried him up to his nursery. I turned the TV to a baseball game and heard her footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"I love you," She murmured, as she sat on the sofa next to me.

"I love you too baby, I'm going to miss you. I can't believe that you're already eight months pregnant." I said.

"I don't see why you have to go?" She asked.

"I just have to Steph, it's my obligation." I said. She nodded and I pulled her closer to me.

"I promise you that I will be just fine though Stephanie so don't worry about me okay? I'll be just fine." I said. Stephanie nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go visit Kayley for a little while." She said. I nodded my head and watched as she left. I stayed sitting on the sofa and I sighed. I had a bad feeling about this tour. I didn't normally have such bad feelings but for this one I did, and I didn't know why.

Stephanie spent the rest of the afternoon out and at three o'clock I went to pick up the girls from school. Abigail came straight to the car and I saw Aubrey slowly walk up to me.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked. She looked up at me and the tears formed instantly.

"Miss Reynolds said that you're leaving tomorrow." She said. I sighed and helped her into the car.

"Are you?" She asked.

"We will talk about it when we get home all right Bre?" I said. Aubrey nodded her head and I smiled softly. We got to the preschool and I looked in the back to Aubrey and Abi.

"Do you two want to come in with me because I'm taking Adrian with me?" I said. Both girls nodded and hopped out of the car. I lifted Adrian out of his capsule and we walked inside.

"Daddy, I know I don't have many monies but if I give you all the monies in my piggy bank will you stay?" Aubrey said. I looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"I'll talk to you when we get home Bre." I said. Annabelle ran up to us and I walked inside to sign her out. She grabbed her backpack and we went home.

"Steph, I'm gonna tell them now and I'd appreciate if I could have your support when I tell them." I said. Stephanie nodded and slid her fingers through mine. We walked downstairs and called all the kids into the living room.

"What's up Daddy?" Abigail asked.

"Well, here's the thing. You know how Uncle Shane sometimes leaves for a long, long time and then he comes back?" I said. Abi, Bre and Anna all nodded and I smiled.

"Well, Daddy's gonna be doing that now as well." I said. Aubrey shook her head and ran out of the room. Abi watched me and I saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"Daddy, Uncle Shane gets hurt all the time but!" Abi said.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna get hurt." I said. Aubrey came back in and she had her piggy bank with her.

"I promise you can have all the monies in here if you don't go!" She said.

"Aubrey sweetie, I have to go," I murmured.

"No, no you don't have to go Daddy! You can stay here with us!" Aubrey said. Tears we rolling down her face and I started crying as well. She ran out of the room and I looked up at Stephanie.  
"I'll go talk to her," She said. I nodded my head and she left the room.

"How long are you gonna be gone for?" Abi asked.

"I'm gonna be gone for two years but once a year a get two week holiday that I will get to take so I can come and see you guys. So when Mommy gives birth this year I'll be back, and then I'll come back for Christmas." I said.

"So we still get to see you?" Abi said. I nodded my head and pulled her into my arms.

"It's not that long when you think about it," I said. Abi nodded and Annabelle came over to me. I pulled her into my arms as well and hugged her tightly.

"I want you girls to look after your Mama and Aubrey because you know Bre, she's just like her Mama and I know all of you are gonna miss me but Mama and Bre will especially miss me." I said. Abi nodded and smiled at me.

"Okay Daddy, when do you leave?" She asked.

"I go tomorrow afternoon so both you and Bre get tomorrow off of school to spend some time before I have to leave on the plane." I said. Abi nodded and I kissed the tops of their heads. Stephanie came back downstairs and smiled at me.

"She wants to talk to you now." Steph said. I nodded and walked over to Stephanie. I pressed my lips against hers and smiled at her. Stephanie smiled back and then I walked upstairs.

"Aubrey?" I said, knocking gently at her door. She looked up at me and I walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Playing with my dollies," She said. She handed me one and I smiled.

"You want Daddy to play with your dollies as well?" I said. Aubrey nodded her head and I grabbed one of the boy dolls.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Oscar, and the girl you are holding is Isabelle." She said. I nodded and smiled.

"Mama said that while you're gone she's gonna buy me lots of dollies because she says you won't let her buy me heaps and heaps. Mama also said that you told her that Abi and I could both get a new doll house and a new trampoline." Aubrey said. I laughed and shook my head at my wife's actions. She had been begging me to let them get those things and I kept refusing.

"Did you really say we could?" Aubrey asked.

"Well that's what Mama told you!" I said.

"Can we get a puppy?" Aubrey said five minutes later, completely out of the blue.

"Did Mama say you guys could get a puppy?" I asked.

"Well, no... I figured I could ask you." Aubrey said.

"How about we wait until Daddy gets back home and then we will decide whether or not to get a puppy." I said. Aubrey pouted and I leant over to pull her into my arms.

"You're definitely your Mama's baby girl aren't ya? You know how to push Daddy's buttons." I said. Aubrey looked up at me and frowned slightly.

"What I meant, is that you know how to pull a certain face or give Daddy hugs at the right times to get what you want." I said. Aubrey blushed and I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"It's a good thing baby girl, don't worry," I said. Bre smiled and rubbed her hand over my cheek.

"Your cheeks are all prickly still." She said.

"You're right about that one." I said. Aubrey stared into my eyes and I felt them welling up with tears.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Aubrey asked.

"I guess I've just realised how much I'm going to miss you baby girl. As well as Mama, Abi, Anna and Adrian, I'm gonna miss all of you," I said. Aubrey wrapped her arms around my neck and she hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry Daddy!" She said.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Stephanie call out. I lifted Aubrey up and we walked downstairs.

After dinner, the girls all got ready to bed and decided that they were going to sit in the upstairs family room and watch a movie. I got Adrian ready for bed and got him in his crib. Then I went back downstairs to have some time alone with Stephanie. I saw her lying on the sofa in one of my big t-shirts. I smiled and sat next to her.

"I'll miss you," I said. Stephanie sat up and pressed her lips against mine.

"I'm gonna miss you too but I am so proud of you my Soldier Man." She replied. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Let's go to bed," I said, raising my eyebrows. Stephanie nodded eagerly and we made our way upstairs quickly.

"The girls are still awake though," She whispered. I pressed my lips against hers as I shut the door and locked it.

"They won't disturb us." I said. Stephanie nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, I woke up scared. Stephanie's arms were wrapped around me and I smiled. I moved her arms and walked over to the family room, where all three of our girls were still asleep. I made my way to Adrian's room and saw him wide awake.

"Good morning buddy," I said, lifting him up. He squealed and stared clapping his hands.

I carried him downstairs and placed him in his high chair. He started banging the tray and I smiled as I placed his food on it.

"Good morning Daddy," I heard a small voice whisper. I turned around and saw Aubrey standing in the doorway. I smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked her.

"Can you make me some pancakes?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head. I sat her on the counter and she pushed her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Do you really have to leave today Daddy?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah I do baby girl," I said, turning to face her.

"It's okay, I'm just gonna really miss you. You'll never be here." Aubrey said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I know baby girl but I will be back when Mommy gives birth and I promise you that. I love you so much Princess and I will never be away from you forever. It's just not possible." I said. Aubrey smiled and I smiled back at her. I was feeling nervous about today as it is and hearing my Daughter's fears made me just that much more nervous. I heard more footsteps and I smiled when I saw Stephanie come into the room with Annabelle and Abigail. Her rounded belly led her into the room and I smiled. I walked over and kissed her.

"Hey baby," She sighed.

"Hey honey," I replied. I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. I grinned at her and she smiled back at me.

"You ready for today?" Stephanie asked. I sighed and shook my head.

Just after lunch, I decided that I was going to get dressed in my army gear. I made my way upstairs and before Stephanie came up, I slipped into my pants, so she couldn't see my knee wrapped up. She walked in a few moments later and she smiled at me. I smiled back and motioned her over. She came over and picked up my shirt. Without talking, she put it on me and buttoned it up. Then she tucked it into my pants and zipped them up. Our gaze never broke and then she lifted up to place her hand on the side of my neck.

"I have a bad feeling about this," She whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Stephanie said.

"Nothing's going to happen to me beautiful," I murmured. Stephanie nodded and I kissed her deeply and passionately.

"I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me." I said. Stephanie nodded again and rested her head against my chest.

"Daddy, Major Reynolds just called and he said that you better leave now," Abigail said, walking into the room. Stephanie and I had fallen asleep and I looked over at the time, I had to leave in an hour. I gently shook Stephanie and her eyes fluttered open.

"I have to go," I whispered. Stephanie nodded and I stood up. She patted the creases out of my shirt and I smiled at her softly. She picked up my beret and held it tightly. She looked at me pleadingly and I nodded, bending down to kiss her. We walked downstairs and Aubrey ran up to me. She hugged me tightly and we left the house.

At the airport, all the kids started crying. Adrian joined in as well and I knew they all had the same feelings that Stephanie did.

"Daddy, please don't go." Aubrey begged.

"I have to Princess, trust me, I don't want to." I said. Stephanie started crying as well and I started to tear up.

"Daddy, I love you so much." Abigail whispered. I bent down and kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you too Abi," I whispered. Her tears stained her pretty face and I pulled her into a hug. I rubbed her back and smiled softly.

"Everything will be just fine baby girl, I promise you," I whispered.

"Okay Daddy," Abi replied. She pulled away from me and I was tackled into a hug by Annabelle. I held her close to me and pressed my lips against her temple. I lifted her up and she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Good luck Daddy," She said. I smiled and wiped her wet face.

"Thank you Princess." I whispered. I placed her down and looked over at the seats to see Stephanie talking to Aubrey. I walked over and Stephanie stood up.

"She doesn't want to talk to you baby," Stephanie said. I nodded my head and she pulled my face to hers so I could kiss her.

"I love you so much," I murmured.

"I love you too," Stephanie replied. I pulled back to kiss Adrian and he smiled up at me.

"Levesque," Major Reynolds barked. I turned to face him and he motioned for me to come over.

"It's time to leave Sergeant." He said. I nodded and turned to kiss Stephanie one more time. I kissed Adrian again and then I kissed Abigail and Annabelle. I walked over to Aubrey and she shook her head.

"Just go," She said harshly. I sighed and looked at Stephanie.

"I love you Aubrey," I said.

I walked down the passageway to the airplane and just as I made it to the door, I heard a scream. I knew that scream from anywhere, that was Aubrey's scream. I wasn't allowed to go back and I started crying. I wanted to say goodbye to my baby girl. I got on the plane and sat down.

"Are you all right man?" I heard a voice say. I nodded my head, without even bothering to look up.

"Daddy, Daddy, where are you?" I heard a small voice say. It was Aubrey's voice. I turned around and saw her coming down the aisle, being led by Major Reynolds. I stood up and Aubrey ran to me. I lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you and being mean," Aubrey whispered.

"You really hurt Daddy's feelings." I said.

"Yeah I know, I'm very sorry Daddy." She said. I smiled and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Daddy, I love you so much." She whispered.

"I know baby girl and I love you just that much as well. I promise you that I'm going to make you proud. All right baby girl? I'm going to come back a hero." I said.

"You'll always be my hero," Aubrey said. I smiled and Major Reynolds cleared his throat. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"All right Princess, Daddy's gotta go now." I said.

"Okay Daddy, I love you lots and lots." Aubrey said. I nodded and placed her back in the hallway.

"Excuse me Ma'am would you be able to take my daughter back to my wife?" I asked. The flight attendant nodded and I bent down to kiss Aubrey one more time.

"I love you Princess." I said.

"I love you too Daddy, I love you so much," She replied. I smiled and waved to my little girl. She waved back and walked down the corridor. I smiled and went back to my seat.


	17. Chapter 17

Letter #1- Tour 3

Dear Soldier Man,

I was hoping that you wouldn't find this until you were on the plane and I guess you didn't find it before hand.

I have a bad feeling about this tour and I think I have seen you for the last time. I hope I am wrong and I hope that I get to see you again. I hope that you will be here for the birth of our Malteser. I think I have chosen the name. I decided on either Alexandra Marie or Alexander Shaun, so that way the baby gets Alex for short. I know you love the name Alex and I want to give you what you want. After all, you never got to choose any of the children's names.

I just want to write this letter to you to make sure that you knew that you will always be my Soldier Man and I love you so much. So, please, take care and I can't wait until you come back and I get to be in your arms.

Love always, Stephanie.

I didn't want it to end like this.

But it did.

I was heading home in two weeks time and I was going to see my baby being born.

I wasn't going to die here. I didn't want to die right now.

I had so much to live for.

As I was trying to save the three little girls in the house, the house had gone under assault with gunfire. I had been shot but I managed to get those three little girls out safely. I was now with the other soldiers once again and they were trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sergeant Levesque!" I heard Shane yell out. I opened my eyes and saw him standing there.

"You can't do this Paul, not to my sister. Not to your kids. They need you." Shane said. I tried to nod but I ended up coughing my lungs out. I felt something come out of my mouth and I lifted my hand to touch it. When I looked at my hand, I saw blood. I was going to die here.

"Shane, my pocket," I muttered. Shane went through my pocket and he pulled out the two pictures that were in there. One was a picture of Stephanie, Abigail, Aubrey, Annabelle and Adrian and the other one was an ultrasound scan of our unborn baby.

"Tell them I love them," I said to Shane. He nodded and I closed my eyes for the last time.

* * *

**I woke up to the phone ringing and I looked at the time. It was five am. I frowned and picked up the phone.**

**"Hello?" I said, sitting up straighter.**

**"Stephanie," I heard Shane say and then I listened as my brother broke down.**

**"Shane, what's up?" I asked, sitting up straighter.**

**"It's Paul," He said.**

**"What about Paul?" I whispered hoarsely. **

**"Steph, Paul's gone." Shane said. I felt the shock go through me and I gasped.**

**"Stephanie," He said.**

**"Yeah, are you sure Shane?" I asked. **

**"Yeah Steph, I'm sorry, I was with him. He was caught in the line of gunfire." Shane said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.**

**"Stephanie, he died as a hero. He rescued three little girls. He will always be recognised as a hero and you want to know his last words?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah," I whispered.**

**"He got me to get the picture of you guys and the ultrasound scan and then he looked at me and said that he wanted me to tell you guys that he loved you. I'm so sorry little sister." Shane said.**

**"Thank you for calling me and letting me know," I said. I hung up the phone and I broke down.**

**I stayed awake and at eight o'clock, I called Harry.**

**"Hello?" He mumbled.**

**"Hey, it's Steph. Would you be able to pick the girls up and take them to school today?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, are you all right Stephanie?" He asked.**

**"Not exactly, but I need to talk to someone and make an official statement." I said.**

**"An official statement, what's that going to be about?" He asked.**

**"Don't worry about it, you'll find out later today." I said.**

**"All right, well I'll be there in about ten minutes," Harry said. I shut my phone and stood up to go and wake the girls up.**

**"Abigail, Aubrey and Annabelle; can you all come here so we can have a little talk?" I said. All of the girls came into the room and I smiled at them softly.**

**"What's wrong Mommy?" Aubrey asked.**

**"I have some very bad news to tell you." I whispered. They all nodded their head and I took a deep breath.**

**"Daddy's not gonna come home anymore," I said. Abi and Bre looked at me shocked and Annabelle's little face crinkled in confusion.**

**"Why isn't he coming home, Mommy?" Abi asked.**

**"Well, Daddy was saving three little girls and unfortunately God decided that it was time to take Daddy to Heaven. Uncle Shane told me that he said he loves his baby girls very much." I said.**

**"What about Adrian?" Aubrey asked.**

**"He loves Adrian too, but I want you to know that Daddy died as a hero." I said. Abi and Bre nodded and Annabelle started crying.**

**"Daddy," She whined. I sighed and pulled her close to me.**

**"Do you girls want to go to school today?" I asked Abigail and Aubrey. They both nodded their heads and smiled.**

**"Yeah we wanna go," Abi said. I looked down at my three year old daughter and rubbed her back while she cried into my stomach.**

**"Anna can stay here with you today though can't she? She's upset," Aubrey said. I nodded and Annabelle sat up.**

**I heard knocking at the door and then the door opened.**

**"Hey Steph," Harry said. I smiled at him and he came in.**

**"Are you girls all right?" Harry asked.**

**"Did you know that Daddy went to Heaven?" Aubrey asked. Harry's eyes widened and I stood up.**

**"Annabelle, you want to come to Mommy's room with me?" I asked. She nodded and slid off the sofa. She followed me into the bedroom and I lay back down on the bed. Annabelle cuddled up to me and we lay there crying. After a while, I stopped crying and I held Anna close to me.**

**"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Harry asked. I nodded my head and turned to face him.**

**"I have to do this." I said. He nodded and I spotted Marissa sitting in the front row. I walked up to her and she smiled sadly. I placed Adrian on her lap and Annabelle sat on the seat with her. I kissed the top of Declan and Henry's heads.**

**"You ready to do this?" Marissa asked. I nodded my head and looked up at the podium.**

**"Auntie Steph!" I heard a voice call out. I turned and I saw Stewie walking up to me. He and Junior were now fifteen years old and they were getting taller every time I saw them. Behind him were Natalie, Indiana, Jessica, Laura and Junior. I smiled and Natalie wrapped her arms around me tightly.**

**"Look at your boys! They're looking more like Teej every single day. Your girls are spitting images of you." I said. Natalie smiled and rubbed my belly.**

**"How's your Malteser?" She asked.**

**"He or she is very well except I think they are a little sad today." I said. Natalie nodded and kissed my cheek.**

**"Mrs Levesque, will you make your way up to the stage?" An Army General asked. I nodded my head and looked at Nattie and Harry.**

**"Will you guys come up with me?" I asked. They both nodded and I headed up the stage.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press and General Public and members of the United States Army, I welcome you all here today. As you know, this morning we all found out that we lost another soldier, that being Sergeant Paul Michael Levesque, my husband. My husband died whilst trying to save three little girls lives and whilst he managed to save their lives, he lost his own, when he found himself in the line of gunfire." I said. I felt my eyes well up with tears and suddenly I was crying. I felt my paper being taken from my hands and Harry wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"Not only did Paul dedicate himself to the Armed Forces, he was also a dedicated husband and father to his children, Abigail, Aubrey, Annabelle, Adrian and the little Malteser in my belly. Sergeant Levesque died as a Hero and I am hoping that everyone will be able to remember him as that... a hero. He died too soon and he wouldn't have wanted us to be upset at all. So, in this moment of time, I would appreciate it if you could respect my family's privacy and allow my children to cope with the death of their father in peace. As you can all see, I am having another child and I know that many will be interested with the baby but I plead with you to let myself, my children, Paul's family and friends to carry on with their lives and not worry about Paul's death. He is still here with us, but it is only in spirit. I love you baby and I know you are watching over us. You will always be my Soldier Man. That is all," I said. The press started asking questions and I walked down to Marissa. I held Annabelle's hand and she followed me out one of the side exits.**

**"Do you want me to take the kids for tonight?" Harry asked.**

**"Would you?" I said gratefully. Harry nodded his head and I hugged him.**

**"Thank you," I murmured. He nodded his head again and I watched as he walked upstairs to pack the girls' and Adrian's bags. He came back down and I smiled at him.**

**"Annabelle!" Harry called out. Annabelle came into the room and he lifted her up.**

**"Do you wanna come spend some time at Uncle Harry's?" I said. Annabelle nodded her head and I smiled.**

**"I'll take Adrian out to the car." I said. Harry nodded and I lifted him up.**

**After Harry left with Annabelle and Adrian, I walked back inside and cried. I didn't want to cry in front of my children, I had to be strong for them. I was trying to be strong for them.**

**How long could I be strong for though, that was what I was wondering.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Today was the day of Paul's funeral. **

**I was devastated, he was never going to meet his precious little baby girl, his fourth girl. As I walked downstairs, I saw Abigail, Aubrey and Annabelle playing on the ground with Adrian. Abigail had come up earlier and told me she had gotten her sisters ready and only Adrian needed to be dressed. She was right.**

**"You girls look absolutely beautiful." I said. All three turned and smiled at me. I picked Adrian up and Aubrey stood up. **

**"Auntie Nattie said that she's gonna bring Uncle Harry over here so that some of us could go with her, some of us can go with Uncle Harry and then some of us can go with Uncle Shane and Auntie Marissa." Abi said. I nodded my head and smiled.**

**"Abi chose our dresses out Mama, Daddy always told us to save these dresses for a special day and what's more special than this?" Aubrey said.**

**"You're absolutely right Bre. I'll be right back, let me get your brother dressed and then we'll come back down and watch some TV until Auntie Nattie, Uncle Harry and Auntie Marissa and Uncle Shane come over all right?" I asked. Abi, Bre and Anna all nodded their heads and I went upstairs to dress Adrian.**

**When I got back downstairs I saw all three girls standing in the kitchen with Harry. I walked over to the door and saw them saluting.**

**"That's it!" Harry said proudly.**

**"Why are you teaching us Uncle Harry?" Aubrey said.**

**"When you see the coffin your Daddy is in, I want you girls to salute him. If you salute him, no one is going to care about you girls crying. Salute your Daddy today," Harry said. I felt my eyes well up with tears and then Aubrey spotted me.**

**"Hi Mommy," She whispered. Harry turned around and he smiled. I smiled back at him and he turned to wrap his arms around me.**

**"How are you?" He asked.**

**"I'm good thanks, how are you coping? Are you getting to see David and Elijah much?" I asked. Kayley had split up with Harry and he barely saw his sons anymore. Harry shook his head and shrugged.**

**"I get to see them tomorrow and I'm having them for the week. It will be the first time I will have seen them for months." Harry said. I nodded my head and pressed my lips together.**

**"Let's get ready to go," He murmured, taking Adrian out of my arms.**

**Harry and I had been becoming a lot closer since Paul left for deployment and he was my best friend. He was the one that had comforted me when I lost Paul. All of my children loved him so much and I was grateful that he was there supporting me. Some people had their suspicions about us but we were just friends. I would never have cheated on Paul and I was heartbroken about losing him.**

**When we arrived at the funeral, I saw Paul's family all standing there. I got out of the car and watched as Harry got Adrian out of the car. Aubrey and Annabelle arrived with Natalie at that moment and a few minutes later, Abigail got out of Shane and Marissa's car. I saw the crowd of people watch us and I took Adrian from Harry's arms.**

**"I'll catch up with you later." I said. Harry nodded and walked away. Abigail came over to me, as did Aubrey and Annabelle and I took Annabelle's hand. I smiled as Aubrey took her other hand and then Abi took Bre's free hand. We walked over to Paul's family and they smiled at us.**

**"How are you holding up?" His Mom asked.**

**"About as well as expected," I replied. She nodded her head and took Adrian from my arms.**

**"Thank you," I said. She nodded her head and I watched as Paul's dad lifted Annabelle up.**

**"Stay here all right?" I said to Abigail and Aubrey. They nodded their heads and I walked back over to Nattie and Harry. I started crying and Nattie wrapped her arms around me softly.**

**"Everything is going to be okay," Nattie murmured. I nodded and winced as I felt a tight squeeze in my stomach. Harry rubbed my back and I wiped my eyes.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would all like to make your way in, this service will be beginning very soon." The Preacher Man said. I gripped onto Nattie's hand and we walked into the building.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Soldiers and family of Paul Levesque, I welcome you all here today to honour Sergeant Paul Michael Levesque. Sergeant Levesque was a great soldier, and an even greater father and husband. I would like to welcome his wife, Stephanie Levesque and children Abigail Patricia, Aubrey Marie, Annabelle Linda, Adrian Paul and the unborn baby." The Preacher Man said. I looked over at the coffin, draped in the American flag and I fixed my gaze on it. My husband was in there. The man that I loved, he was dead. Another sharp pain shot through my stomach and I shook my head.**

**I knew these pains, they were contractions.**

**This baby wanted to come soon. My eyes filled with tears and started pouring out. I looked down at Aubrey and I saw her holding an army beret. I looked closer and recognised it as Harry's.**

**"I would like to welcome Abigail, Aubrey and Annabelle up here so Abigail can read the poem that she wrote for her Father." I heard the Preacher say. All three of my daughter's jumped up and I saw Aubrey slip the beret on her head. I watched as the microphone was adjusted and they all stood up there. Abigail cleared her throat and started to read,**

My Daddy

My Daddy, he was blond and tall

He'd pick me up when I would fall

When I was sad, he dried my tears

And he got rid of all my fears

Daddy made sure I was always good

Just like every little girl should

Every night he kissed my head

As we said our prayers and got into bed

He'd hug my Mama and kiss her a lot

And said he loved her all day, so she never forgot

He used to let us wrestle, when Mama was out

But if we were naughty, then he would shout

He'd sneak us cookies before dinner and made us promise we wouldn't tell

He said if we told, then our Mama would yell

He'd be at the bus stop when we'd get home from school

And he used to say he was cooler than cool

My Daddy was a Soldier, he fought for me

So my life could be peaceful and happy and free

He also fought for all of you

So you could have the same things too

He saved three girls the day he died

When we found out, our whole family cried

It is okay now because he is in a better place

And smiling down on us with a big grin on his face

My Daddy, who was here before

Now a Hero evermore

We love you Daddy, and we'll never forget

Because you were the best Daddy and Soldier, I have ever met

**I noticed all three of them trying not to cry and they turned around to face the coffin. All three of my girls saluted the coffin and there was silence. When they all turned around again, I saw all the soldiers stand and salute the girls. All three of them were crying and Harry, Shane and Nattie stood up. Bre ran to Harry, Abi ran to Shane and Anna ran to Nattie. When I stood up, another strong contraction hit me and I grabbed at my belly. They were coming quicker now. I sat back down quickly and saw Mom rush over to me.**

**"What's wrong Stephanie?" She asked.**

**"I'm getting contractions," I murmured. Mom's eyebrows rose and I nodded my head.**

**"All right, we've got to get you to the hospital. The kids can stay here, come on," Mom said. She motioned to Dad and he walked over.**

**"We need to get her to the hospital. She's about to go into labour." Mom said. Dad nodded and they both helped me out and into the car where we rushed to the hospital.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This was supposed to be a sad day, but how could it be?**

**Four hours after leaving my husband's funeral, I gave birth to Alexandra Michelle Levesque. She was absolutely beautiful and was a spitting image of Paul. As I held her in my arms, I couldn't help but think that Alex was born on this day, because Paul had made it that way. He had known how sad we all were and knowing him, this was his way to make us all happy.**

**"You know, your Daddy loves you so much baby girl. He may not be here but he definitely is watching over you." I said. I lifted her up and gently pressed my lips against her forehead. Her hair was definitely the same colour as mine.**

**"She's absolutely beautiful Steph," Mom said. I nodded and heard knocking on the door.**

**"Come in!" I called out. The door opened and Abi, Bre, Anna and Adrian came in with Nattie and Harry.**

**"Congratulations!" Nattie said. I smiled and she placed Adrian on the bed. He cuddled into my side and I rubbed his back. Harry lifted Annabelle up onto the bed and she sat at the end of it. Harry then lifted Aubrey up and held her tightly. Abi walked over to Dad and he lifted her up.**

**"Mama, you missed it," Aubrey said.**

**"I know baby girl and I'm sorry but Alexandra decided that she couldn't wait anymore." I said. Aubrey looked down at her and she smiled.**

**"Alex is very pretty and she got your hair colour. She looks like Daddy though," Aubrey said. I nodded my head and then the door opened and in came Paul's family.**

**After all the visitors had died down, it was just Harry, who was waiting for me to finish feeding Adrian so he could take him back home. Adrian was nearly falling asleep and Alexandra started whimpering.**

**"Can you get her Harry?" I asked. He nodded and lifted her out of the crib.**

**"Of all the days, Alex chose today to come out. How do you feel about that?" Harry asked.**

**"It's all right. Alex is Paul's precious message. I think he made her come today to make sure that today wasn't a sad occasion but a happy one." I said. Harry nodded and I took the bottle out of Adrian's mouth. I kissed his forehead and pushed his sweaty hair back.**

**"Here, pass me Alex." I said. Harry placed Alexandra in my arms and lifted Adrian up.**

**"I'll bring all the kids back up tomorrow all right Steph?" Harry said. I nodded and watched as he made his way to the door. He stopped and turned to face me.**

**"I'm going to be here for all of your kids Stephanie. I'll step up and help you raise them." Harry said. I smiled and nodded my head.**

**"Goodnight Harry," I said.**

**"Goodnight Steph," He replied. He shut the door and I looked down at Alex.**

**"Did you just want a cuddle baby girl?" I asked her. She was fast asleep once more in my arms and I smiled, pressing my lips against her tiny forehead.**

**"You know, I love you so much, from the bottom of my heart, just like Daddy does. He was our Soldier Man baby girl, and he always will be our Hero. He died saving three little girl's lives and he will always be remembered for that. But I know how much he wanted to meet you and trust me; your Daddy is looking over you all the time. He loves you and your sisters and brother so much. He loves you just as much as Mama loves you all. Goodnight little Princess," I whispered. I lay her down in the crib and smiled. I got back into bed and rested my head against the pillows softly. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly.**

**"I'll always love my Soldier Man," I whispered, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.**


	20. Chapter 20: Letter I

**Dear Paul, **

**I miss you so much and I am upset that you missed out on the birth of Alexandra Michelle Levesque. Abigail, Aubrey, Annabelle and Adrian miss you so much as well. When Alex grows up, we'll make sure that she knows who her Daddy was and that he died fighting for his country. He died a hero. Just like all the other kids will know that.**

**I know that you aren't going to want me to move on straight away and I won't out of respect for you. I don't think I will ever be able to move on from you because there will never be another man that will be able to take your place. I love you too much. I will always love you. I know what you would say to me, you would tell me that I'm being stupid and that you want me to be happy and I'll try. I'll try, but I honestly don't know if I will be able to ever find a man that will be worthy enough to replace you.**

**I love you Soldier Man.**

**Love always and forever,**

**Stephanie xx**


	21. Chapter 21: Letter II

**Dear Daddy,**

**It's been a year since God took you to Heaven and I kinda miss you. Alexandra is such a cute little baby and I bet you know that already, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I think that. Mama still gets sad sometimes but we always make her feel better. She even let us all have a picture of you in our bedroom which was really nice. I chose to stick mine next to my bed so I can kiss it every night before I go to sleep. Mama said that I was very smart for thinking that. Aubrey and Annabelle ended up copying me as well but it was okay, I didn't mind that they copied.**

**I was just writing because I heard Mama saying that she used to write letters to you when you were away and you're away now so I thought that I would write you a letter. Also, don't get mad with Mama but she loves Uncle Harry and we all love him too and I saw them kiss the other day. I think Harry makes Mama happy and I love seeing Mama happy. It's much better than when she is sad because she is remembering you. I love my Mama and I hate seeing her sad and crying. So if you like, please let her be happy with Uncle Harry. Annabelle calls him Daddy but she really knows you are her Daddy. Since God took you to Heaven, Uncle Harry is kind of like our new Daddy.**

**Anyway, that is all for now. I just thought I'd write you this letter to ask you to make Mama happy with Uncle Harry. You can do that right?**

**Lots of love now and forever,**

**Abigail Levesque xox **


	22. Chapter 22: Letter III

**Dear Daddy, **

**I'm now fifteen years old! Doesn't time fly by! I was going through Abigail's room the other day searching for a top and I came across a letter she wrote to you a year after you died and I decided that I would write one to you as well. It's been ten years since you died and you should see us all now. All of us have changed but it's all been good changes. We still live on base too, the school is wonderful but I am having a bit of trouble. Apparently I'm nothing more than an Army Brat. Mama says that I got my personality from you but I think that I got a bit of both of your personalities. Mixing your and Mama's personalities together makes an incredibly loud, outspoken person.**

**Abi is almost about to turn eighteen years old and she's got herself a boyfriend in Noah Gabriel. They are really cute together and I'm glad that they decided to get together. They are good for each other. I think... she might be pregnant. If she is, Mama is definitely going to go off her head but like Auntie Nattie says, Mama needs to learn to settle her tea kettle.**

**Annabelle is now thirteen years old and she is starting to notice boys. Mama panics sometimes but then she realises that if anything happens to Annabelle, the person that hurt her will have to deal with me, Abi, Mama and Uncle Harry.**

**Adrian is exactly like you Daddy, he's got your blonde hair and your personality. For an eleven year old boy, he already is a heartbreaker and he always will be, just like his Daddy. I think it's good for him, he doesn't remember you much and he just about bursts with pride every time someone says that he is a spitting image of you.**

**Alexandra, she is the most precious little girl in the whole world. She got Mama's hair but everything else is just you. She gets upset because she has never known you but then she remembers that you're watching over her. We tell her lots of stories and I always tell her how excited you were to meet her. She's got a couple of nicknames, but her favourite is Molly. It's from when you used to call her Malteser when she was in Mama's belly.**

**Mama and Uncle Harry finally got together four years ago. It was a great to see them together, sharing their love. David and Elijah are now fourteen and twelve and they live with us as well. Adrian loves the fact he now has two older brothers. Mama and Uncle Harry have had three children together, Lily Rose, Hartley Diana and Jacob Michael. When Mama found out she was pregnant, she was worried about how Abi, myself, Anna, Adrian and Alex would take it but we were all happy. I hope you're happy too Daddy.**

**We all call Uncle Harry Dad now, but that doesn't mean that you're not still our Daddy. We love you so much and we all think that we are pretty lucky because we have two Daddies.**

**Well that's all from me.**

**I love and miss you so much Daddy and I promise that I am always going to love you and you will always be my Daddy.**

**Love always,**

**Aubrey Levesque **


	23. Chapter 23: Letter IV

**Dear Daddy,**

**I was very upset and Aubrey told me that maybe writing a letter to you would make me feel better. So, here goes,**

**I miss you so very much and sometimes I get mad at Mama because she loves our new Daddy and we don't really talk about you much anymore. Our new Dad, Harry, always says we can talk about you whenever we want but it seems as though Mama doesn't want us to talk about you because it makes her very sad. I've still got your picture in my bedroom and Harry says it's good that I have it there. He also says that even though he's in our life that you will always be our Daddy. I'm glad that he understands it.**

**One night, I heard him getting upset with Mama. He said,**

**"Stephanie Marie, you can't just keep getting upset with them when they mention Paul. He is their Daddy and they deserve to be able to remember him as much as possible. You can try but there is no way that those children will be letting Paul's spirit die off and you shouldn't be trying to make it happen. I love you Stephanie and it doesn't upset me that they want to know about their Dad." **

**After Harry said that to Mama, she would talk about you more and more. It made everything a lot better.**

**When Mama had Lily, Hartley and Jacob, we didn't get upset that much but I did a little bit because it had meant that Mama had really moved on. I told Mama about it and she said that no matter what she would always love you but she loves Harry just as much. I call Harry Daddy now as well, I hope that doesn't make you mad but Mama said that she thinks that you would be all right with it. I hope you are because Lily, Hartley and Jacob are the best little brother and sisters that anyone could ask for. So are Alexandra and Adrian.**

**So, I just wanted to write and say that I miss you Daddy and that even though I call Harry my Daddy now, I still go to your grave every year and salute you. You died as a hero and I am going to make sure that you are always treated as one Daddy. You've always been my hero and you will always be my hero. The best hero any little girl could ask for.**

**Lots of love now and forever,**

**Annabelle Levesque**


	24. Chapter 24: Letter V

Dear Daddy,

Everyone seems to be writing you letters so I had to as well. Do you remember me? My name is Adrian Levesque and I'm your baby boy. Mama says I'm a spitting image of you and Daddy says that you were the best Daddy I could have asked for and it's such a shame that you weren't around to watch me grow up healthy and happy. Sometimes, I wish you were still here but Daddy makes me feel better when I cry or when I hurt myself. I don't cry that much because I'm a boy and Mama says that I take after you so much. I don't like Mama seeing me cry, I'm her big strong man and I can't cry in front of her. So it's mainly in front of Aubrey. I miss seeing Abigail around here but she's happy with Noah. I think that they're going to have babies. If they do, I really hope they name one Adrian.

I stayed at Uncle Shane's the other day and he took me around to Grandpa and Grandma's. Grandma cried when she saw me but she said they were happy tears. She told me that she doesn't come and visit us because she doesn't like my new Daddy and she is angry at Mommy for replacing you. I got to look at pictures of you when you were little and now I know what Mama says is true and that I am exactly like you.

Grandpa showed me your old clubhouse too and I loved it. Grandpa said it didn't surprise him that I could climb all the way up to the top of the tree and I said it's because Mama and Daddy had raised me good. He laughed at that and told me that he misses seeing all of us and I asked him if we could all come next time and stay with him and Grandma. He said he'd think about it. I asked him if David, Elijah, Lily, Hartley and Jacob could come as well and he said that I'd have to ask Grandma about that. So I think I'm going to write her a really nice letter.

Then I went up to Canada to spend a week with Auntie Nattie and I also saw some of Daddy's Auntie's and Uncle's. I really like Auntie Georgia and Uncle Bruce was loads of fun. Daddy's sister Auntie Georgia came up to Canada with Alexandra to pick me up and we started the long drive back to Texas. I begged her to take a detour and let me go see Grandma and Grandpa one more time so she did. Alexandra was excited because she couldn't ever remember seeing them before because the last time we saw them she was only little. Grandpa and Grandma were so happy to see Alexandra as well. Grandma wasn't happy when she heard us calling Georgia Auntie Georgia. I didn't really mind though because Auntie Georgia will always be my Auntie and I love her so much.

So, tonight when I go to bed, I'm gonna salute your picture like I always do because you're my Hero Daddy.

Love,

Adrian Levesque


	25. Chapter 25: Letter VI

Dear Daddy

I didn't get to meet you but Mama, Abi, Bre and Anna have told me and Adrian lots and lots of stories. Mama said that you would have loved to meet me and that on the day you were buried was the same day I was born. She thinks that you made that happen and she said that even though she was sad that day, by me coming she was made happy again.

My other Daddy tells me stories about you all the time and both he and Mama said that you died a Hero. I'm glad that you were saving other people when you died. I get to tell people that my Daddy was a hero.

I love you so much Daddy, I can't wait to get to Heaven so I can meet you face to face.

Love Alex (Alexandra) Levesque.


	26. Chapter 26: Letter VII

Dear Sergeant Levesque,

It seems as though all the kids have gone through this phase, so I might as well too. I miss you so much and there is not one day that I don't think about you. Not only did you teach me the ins and outs of life itself but you were one of my closest friends.

I know that it seems bad that Stephanie and I got together but we waited so long before we finally announced it to everyone, including the kids. I'm sorry that I got with your wife Paul, but I fell in love with her and I have promised that I am going to be the best father figure for your children.

Aubrey was the one that faced a lot of difficulty with Stephanie and I together and that was because she has and always will be her Daddy's little girl. Aubrey loved me without a doubt, but I wasn't her Daddy. Both Stephanie and I have made sure that all five of your children know that you died as a fighting Hero. You were unbelievable Paul, you really were and I know that sometimes it has been hard, for all of us. Not only did your children have to deal with David and Elijah living with them, when Lily, Hartley and Jacob came along, it was a bit hard because they thought Stephanie was replacing them. Which of course, was not true, we love all the kids just the same.

I'm going to look after your family Sergeant, I promise you that much. I love your children as much as I love mine and I am going to make sure that they are happy and I'm going to make them have the best lives possible.

So Sergeant, I want to thank you.

Thank you for putting your body on the line.

Thank you for, in your own way, allowing me to have the family I have always wanted and needed.

Thank you for being a Hero, both for the United States of America and your family.

Thank you, for everything. I owe everything to you.

Corporal Harry Smith.

* * *

**So that is the end of The Soldier Man and His Girl. I'm considering writing a sequel, which kid would everyone like the sequel to be focused around? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks for all that have read/reviewed/favourited and story alerted this story!**


End file.
